Isle Delfino: Super Mario Sunshine Adventures
by Blue Paratroopa
Summary: Mario's various hilarious journeys on the tropical island, along with Yoshi, Toad, Peach, Bowser, the Koopalings, and everyone else!
1. The First Adventure

This first chapter is sort of a reworked version of how Mario got to Isle Delfino. Also, I don't own Mario.

* * *

Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth were walking through Isle Delfino. Mario had come to this tropical island for a vacation. So far, for the first five minutes, everything had been going well.

"So this is Isle Delfino," said Mario, looking around at the odd villagers, who all looked like oversized fruits. "Nice place. Very...tropical."

Toadsworth noticed some clouds. "Oddly, this place seems rather dark for a place being advertized as sunny."

"Yes, but everything here is so nice!" insisted Princess Peach. "The trees are so colorful! The aromas are so nice! The..."

Mario suddenly found himself being dragged away by a pair of policemen. "The people here aren't very welcoming!" he remarked.

"Mario! Horrors!" cried Toadsworth as Mario was thrown into the plaza's courthouse. "What shall we do?"

"Let's follow them!" suggested Toad. The three of them ran inside. Mario was sitting in front of a judge in a dark room, surrounded by a jury of the islands inhabitants, Piantas and Nokis. Piantas were large and colorful with little trees growing out of their heads. Nokis looked like little people living in seashells.

"Mario!" thundered the judge. "You have been vandalizing our island!"

Mario stared. "Me?"

"Not only that," continued the judge, "but you have stolen our shines, the source of the island's light!"

"Prove it! I didn't do any of that!

The judge held up a little TV, which played a video of Mario running around, pushing people and things over. At least, it looked like Mario. This person appeared to be made of liquid with glowing red eyes.

"There's proof!" snapped the judge. "You've trashed this island, and you are not allowed to leave until you clean it up and return our shines!"

Mario sadly sat on a bed at his beach house, wondering what was going on. How was he supposed to clean up the whole island? A small machine flew in the window. It looked like a water pump, but with various other buttons and straps.

"I am FLUDD," it croaked, "and I have been sent to help you by Professor E. Gadd. He knows you're innocent."

Mario picked it up. "Well, judging by how things have been going, I don't find this weird at all!"

"I can squirt water, go fast with my turbo nozzle, or rocket you anywhere you want," informed FLUDD.

"Well, I need you to clean this place for me."

"Let's start."

Mario and FLUDD were soon spraying mud away by the entrance to Corona Mountain, the island's huge volcano. As he was cleaning, Mario noticed a thing peering out at him. "Hey, there's someone in there!"

The creature turned away and ran deep inside. Mario started after it, but a gate came down, locking Mario out. "What was that?"

"I detect an evil presence," said FLUDD.

Mario peered inside. "If there's something evil here, I have to find it! It could be the reason I'm stuck cleaning all this mess away."

"I cannot find a way inside," said FLUDD. "For now, we should stick to cleaning up messes. That's fun, after all...right?"

"Uh...yeah."

Mario heard screaming from below. Mario looked down into the plaza. There, the fake Mario that had gotten him in trouble was running around, holding Peach. "MARIO!"

"She's gotten kidnaped already?" complained Mario.

"It's the imposter!" cried FLUDD.

"That's Shadow Mario to you!" called the villain.

Mario jumped down from the ledge he was on. "Well, Shadow Mario, never mess with the real thing!"

Mario sprayed Shadow Mario down with a blast of water from FLUDD. The figure turned into Bowser Jr.

"It's a Koopaling!" gasped Mario. "One of Bowser's kids!"

FLUDD stared at the small reptile that lay before him. "I've heard about Koopas! Isn't Bowser their king and your sworn enemy?"

"That's him."

The Koopa sat up. "Fine, fine, my real name's Bowser Jr and you're not gonna catch me!"

Jr ran for it. The gates at Corona Mountain opened up and he made it inside. They closed before Mario can get in. "Darn it! He's the cause of all this! How can I catch him? Wait, every volcano has an obvious entrance! Through the top opening! FLUDD, you said you could rocket me! Do it now!"

FLUDD did nothing. "I am programmed to protect you, Mario. I cannot let you go through with this."

"If you're not gonna help, I'll do it myself!" Mario jumped up and began climbing the volcano. Eventually, he managed to get about halfway there. He was just sitting down for a break when FLUDD flew up after him.

"I thought it out and decided it was more dangerous for you to climb a volcano without any help," explained the water pump as Mario rocketed himself up to the top. "However, we may regret this..."

Mario dropped into the volcano, landing right in front of Bowser Koopa. "Hello, plumber."

"Bowser!"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I was planning on killing you later, but as long as you're here..."

Bowser roared and clawed at Mario, who quickly rolled out of the way. Mario ran down a tunnel deeper into the volcano.

"You can't hide in there!" Bowser yelled after him."

"We are in trouble!" squawked FLUDD as Mario ran down the rocky path. "We are in trouble!"

"I know!" Mario reached a dead end at a pit of lava. Bowser approached behind him. "Now you know why it's called a 'dead' end!"

Mario started to back away. "You and your awful jokes won't get me!"

"What are you gonna do, huh?" smiled Bowser, showing his row of teeth.

FLUDD used his hover nozzle to drift Mario over the lava. "How's this one, Bowser? I am quite useful!"

Bowser shook his claw as he watched Mario drift away. "You haven't escaped yet, Mario! You don't know your way out of this place!"

Landing, Mario ran right into Bowser Jr. "And you forgot about me!"

The seven other Koopalings jumped in. "Not them, too!" cried Mario.

Ludwig Von Koopa laughed evilly. "Well, Mario, it looks like the end for you!"

Mario sighed. "Honestly, it does. I'm outnumbered and lost."

There was an awkward pause. Finally, Larry Koopa spoke. "Wow, and here I thought he'd put up a fight. No one's ever agreed with us. It's really interesting."

"We need a convenient way out of here!" Mario whispered to FLUDD. "What do we do?"

"Run while they're distracted!" Mario runs past the Koopas, who were all still lost in deep thought.

"This is too weird," said Roy.

"Why," remarked Ludwig, "I almost feel like a new person."

Bowser had just arrived and saw what had happened. "You...ARE ALL IDIOTS!"

"I'm not an idiot!" cried Jr. "I'll help!" Jr changed into his Shadow Mario form and chased after Mario. Bowser followed.

Wendy Koopa grumbled to herself. "He is such an overachiever."

Mario ran through the plaza being chased. All the villagers noticed (as it was pretty hard to miss). "Hey, there are two Marios!"

The Judge looked nervous. "Uh-oh..."

Jr turned back into his normal Koopa form. "We've been found out!"

Bowser growled. "Doesn't matter. I've been found out tons of times. Let's just kill Mario and run."

Mario stood proudly. "Not so fast, Bowser! These people know they've been had and I'm sure they're about to help revolt against your evil power!" Nothing happened. A few Nokis hide in their shells. Mario shuffled awkwardly. "Maybe this wasn't the best vacation."

Toad grabbed FLUDD. "Don't worry, Mario! You still have your water pum-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Toad sprayed it the wrong way, sending him flying into the ocean. He landed on a much smaller island in the ocean where a Pianta sat. "Who are you?" asked Toad.

"They call me Castaway. I've been stuck on this island for a while now. Sometimes I get off, but I always manage to get back."

Toad sat down under the island's one tree. "Well, I guess I'm with you. Hey, here comes Mario!"

Mario was zooming across the ocean using FLUDD's turbo. "Hey, Toad," he smiled. "I thought I'd save you, to procrastinate my battle with Bowser."

"I'm really touched, but was it a good idea to leave the island with Bowser on the loose?"

Mario laughed. "What can he do in ten seconds?" Mario turned around, only to see the entire island sinking in the Koopas' thick brown goop. "The island! They've trashed it! AGAIN!"

Mario grabbed Toad and Castaway and headed back for the plaza. He pulled a dazed villager out of the mud.

"Hey, Mario," said the Pianta, "sorry about the whole arrest you thing."

"Where's Peach?"

"Well, the Koopas are flying away with her right now."

Mario looked up. The Koopas were escaping in a huge Doomship, their huge airship.

"To the airport!" cried Mario, taking off running. He jumped into a small plane with Toad and Castaway and flew after the Doomship. "Toad, take the wheel! Who's the Pianta, anyway?"

"Castaway? He won't stop following me."

Castaway was very excited. "You guys are so cute! Like little plush toys!"

Mario jumpped off the plane onto the Doomship. Peach was struggling, tied to the mast. "Mario! I knew you'd come!"

"Where are the Koopas?"

"Where we always are!" came Bowser's voice. "Right behind you."

"I really should turn around sooner."

The Koopas all started attacking Mario at once. Toad watched from the plane. "Oh no! They've caught Mario!"

Castaway began to steer. "I'll prove my usefulness by getting an idea!" The Pianta started ramming the Doomship with the little plane. "What good is this doing?" asked Toad.

"Every ship has a weak spot!" Castaway hit the ship in the right place and it began to plummet rapidly.

Bowser looked down at the ocean, which was coming very close. "What's going on?"

"We're going down!" screamed Mario. Everyone freaked out and started running around in a frenzy.

"Jump!" ordered Peach. Mario untied her and everyone jumped off the Doomship, which landed in the ocean. The huge splash it made drenched the island, cleaning it entirely. Mario swam to the goop-free surface with his friends. "We did it!" realized Mario. He pulled something out. In a glowing jar...was all the shines!

"Yes," agreed Peach, "the islanders owe a lot to you!"

"You haven't seen the last of me!" said Bowser.

"Or us!" added the Koopalings. On that, they rushed back to the volcano.

Toad looked around. "Where did Castaway go?"

Mario gazed across the ocean. "Uh...he landed on the island he came from in the first place."

"Happens," called Castaway.

The Judge approached the hero. "Mario, for the fact that you were framed, and for cleaning the island despite that, you are free to go."

Mario laughed. "But I'm still here on vacation! And with the Koopas around, you really need me. I'm staying!" Everyone cheered.

That night, a party was thrown on Gelato Beach. There was a lovely moon, and everyone was celebrating. Toad and Mario were taking a break, leaning on the railing of the juice bar.

"I still can't believe we cleaned all of Isle Delfino!" said Toad.

Mario took a drink from his tropical cup (complete with umbrella). "All thanks to uncreative writing!"

Lemmy Koopa walked by with a fake plant on his head. "Look at me! I'm a Pianta!" Seconds later, he found himself tossed into the ocean. Iggy Koopa swam by dressed in shells. "So I guess my Noki disguise won't work..."


	2. The Koopaling's Big Day

Yes, this story is a repost (so I got rid of the original). Thankfully, for my sake, the script format was dropped. Long live the Koopalings!

* * *

It was morning in Ricco Harbor. Mario and FLUDD were watching fish and looking for Shines when they heard a pair of fishermen Piantas talking. "This is horrible!" sighed one of them.

Mario looked up. "What? What is it?"

The fishermen pointed farther down the harbor, revealing a thick black mud-like substance floating in it. "Someone polluted our water! It's full of goop!"

"Don't worry!" smiled Mario. "I'll make sure that Ricco Harbor will be goop-free! Maybe I'll even get a Shine!" Mario ran along the harbor's strip, investigating. A Koopa peeked out of a tower. It was Wendy O. Koopa, Bowser's only daughter. She was bald, and covered it by wearing a huge red bow. "There goes Mario!"

"Yeah!" said another Koopa approaching. It was Roy, the meanest of the kids, wearing his red sunglasses as always. "Now I can knock his head clean off!"

"No way!" argued Bowser Jr, the youngest kid. "We gotta do something big to kill Mario! This calls for a plan!"

Two little Koopas, Iggy and Lemmy with their crazy colored hair laughed. "Why should we bother?" said Lemmy.

"Yeah!" agreed Iggy. "That Giant Blooper that Ludwig made will dispose of him soon!"

"Quiet!" hissed Jr. "Do you want someone to hear you?"

"We've been doing a good job keeping it a secret!" said Larry Koopa sarcastically. He had a blue mohawk and generally squinty eyes.

"Everyone knows about my chemically-mutated giant blooper!" insisted Ludwig Von Koopa, the eldest child. He had wild blue hair that went in all directions.

"Yeah," said Morton Koopa Jr. This big-mouthed kid had the imprint of a star over one of his eyes and was known for talking too much. "...cause I was talking about Grand Goombas one day, and Big Island (AKA Giantland) doesn't have giant bloopers, so Ludwig did his creepy laugh, and then King Dad came in and..."

Suddenly, Mario burst into the tower and jumped on Morton, just because he was tired of all the talking. "Shut up, Morton! Wait...Morton?" Mario suddenly realized he was in a room full of Koopa Kids. "FLUDD, a little help...?"

"Certainly," said FLUDD in his scratchy voice, "but I do hate how you jump into these things..."

FLUDD sprayed Ludwig with a blast of cold water, sending him flying into the distance. The Koopaling landed at Cornea Mountain, their hideout by his father Bowser. The other Koopalings landed by him, too, also getting a water treatment.

Bowser paced around in front of them. "Let me guess..." he said in a low voice, "Blasted way by FLUDD?"

"Yeah..."

Bowser continued pacing, making his kids more nervous. "Back before you were born, Mario dropped me in a pool of lava! Then, after you were born, he tricked me into falling through a floor, to who knows where, broke my clown copter, and tossed me into a wall of Bob-ombs!" A bast of steam illuminated Bowser's face, making him look even more terrifying. "AND YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN LET YOURSELVES BE BLOWN AWAY...BY WATER!" Bowser gave a huge breath fire, sending them running.

Back at Ricco Harbor, two sailors sat angrily cleaning away goop that had seeped onto the land. "Man, I can't believe the captain is making us do this for slacking off!" complained one.

Two Bloopers dropped down from the catwalk above and began shooting ink everywhere. "Aw, more stuff to clean up!"

Mario calmly jumped on the bloopers and kicked their deflated bodies into the water. Suddenly, Roy Koopa came down and crushed him. "Ow! Roy!"

"Right, Mario!" roared the monster. "Feel the pain!"

Mario got ready to punch Ludwig. "The only one who's gonna feel pain is..."

Wendy dropped down and attacked from the rear with her magic wand, blasting Mario with bracelets, tying him up. Larry jumped out as well with a Piranha Plant. "You, Mario! We're proving to King Dad that we can kill you!"

FLUDD blasted the little plant with water, swelling it up until it exploded. Larry screamed and ran away. "One down, two to go!" smiled Mario. The other Koopalings dropped down. "Okay, seven to go..."

"Face it, Mario!" laughed Jr in his most evil voice. "Your days of collecting Shines are over!"

"Koopa pack, attack!" ordered Ludwig.

The janitors began to swat the Koopalings with their brooms, holding them off. Mario got free and started to fight again. Still, it was three against seven, and Mario was soon cornered.

"FLUDD," he said quietly, "do you have your turbo right now? 'Cause we're gonna need it."

FLUDD Gave a huge blast of water, giving Mario a speedy exit. Mario ran along the strip of land with the Koopalings right behind him.

"We're going fast!" cried FLUDD. "And we're losing them! And..." FLUDD came to an abrupt halt. "I just ran out of water."

With no alternative left, Mario started to run, but the Koopas were quickly gaining. Mario passed a pair of Pianta dancers, the Doot-Doot sisters, but kept running. The Koopalings stopped to watch, their eyes turning into Only a disgusted Wendy continued to chase Mario. "Men!"

"I can't believe that I'm attracted to them..." sighed Ludwig, lost in the moment.

"For once, I'm at a loss for words..." agreed Morton. "Okay, I found them! Woo! Look at them go! Doot doot doot doot!" Roy punched Morton into the water and they continued chasing Mario.

A little farther down, Mario had reached a dead end at the edge of the harbor. A pile of boxes sat there with a fat, wet tentacle sticking out.

"What's that?" wondered Wendy.

Mario approached the mysterious thing. "Only one way to find out, as the worst thing is already happening to me..."

Wendy freaked out. "AAAHHH! Don't say that! Things always get worse when people say that!"

"Why am I even talking to you?" said Mario, yanking on the tentacle. The boxes blew open and Gooper-Blooper, a huge Blooper popped out. The Koopa boys arrived, and screamed. Wendy and Mario joined in. All of the Koopalings ran away except for Lemmy. "Cool!"

"LEMMY!" called the others, who had climbed onto a rooftop.

"Where did you get this monster?" asked Mario, assuming the Koopalings were behind it.

"Yeah," said Larry, "is he yours, Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked nervous and embarrassed. "Actually, no. Mine is that one." Ludwig pointed at a different blooper, a smaller one. "He's only slightly larger than an average Blooper." It exploded. "He also apparently explodes."

Mario stood in front of the giant awkwardly. "So...I gotta fight this Gooper-Blooper now?"

The Koopalings didn't answer, as they had all run away except Lemmy. "This is gonna be great! I can't wait to see him ingest you, Mario!"

"Let's ignore him," suggested FLUDD.

Mario grabbed a tentacle and pulled. It came off easily. He handed the still-wiggling thing to a sailor, who screamed and fell in the water. "This is going to be easy!" smiled Mario.

Gooper-Blooper decided to fight back and hit Mario with a tentacle. Mario fell to the pavement.

"**_Fight, fight, fight!_**" sang Lemmy, who couldn't be enjoying this more. "**_Fight to the finish! We're all for you!_**"

Back at the plaza, Peach was walking along, when a blue blur zoomed down and grabbed her while running. Once again, the Princess was kidnaped.

Meanwhile, Mario had managed to rip off all of Gooper-Blooper's tentacles, leaving a struggling lump a creature standing before him. "Now what do I do with this thing?"

"There's a cork on his sucker mouth," FLUDD observed. "Pull it off."

Mario did just that. Gooper-Blooper fell over, dead. "Boo! Boo!" screeched Lemmy. "Kill the umpire!"

Suddenly, the Gooper-Blooper rose again, squirting goop everywhere. Lemmy was delighted. "Woo-hoo! He's not dead after all! I still feel ripped-off for the lack of halftime show..."

Mario ran around, and the Gooper-Blooper tried to keep up with him. When it was dizzy, Mario went straight for the suck mouth and pulled on it.

"This is a good plan, Mario!" complimented FLUDD.

"Actually," admitted Mario, "I'm just ad-libbing." Mario managed to pull the mouth off, and Gooper-Blooper went flying and landed in the goop in the water and sank into the blackness.

"Killed by his own gloop," FLUDD said quietly. "A fitting punishment."

"What a rip-off!" complained Lemmy. "I wanted to see Mario get ingested! INGESTED!"

Mario noticed a ship sailing through the harbor, being driven by Iggy. The other Koopas, including Bowser, were also on board.

"It's Bowser and the Koopalings!" cried Mario,

"Yes!" cheered Lemmy. "Now we can ingest him!"

"That's a vivid thought..." muttered FLUDD.

Lemmy jumped on board, and helped Iggy steer. "Well, we might not be able to kill Mario, but King Dad sure can!"

"Yeah, Mario!" called Bowser. "Are you ready?"

Mario was frustrated and tired from his last battle. "I don't have time for this, Bowser! I'm going back to Delfino Plaza!"

"Yeah," smiled Roy (and when he smiled, it was a bad sign), "but we got something that you want!"

Bowser Jr held up a bound Peach. "Mario!" shrieked the Princess. "Oh, I need better guards!"

Mario and Bowser pulled out swords (where they got them was anyone's guess) and staged a dramatic fight. Iggy and Lemmy began to play with the steering wheel. They jerked it too hard, and Bowser lost his balance, falling down. "Ow! Why do I put up with you brats?"

"I really don't know..." smiled Iggy.

Using this to his advantage, Mario knocked Bowser and his kids overboard. Ludwig started fishing around in the water.

"What are you doing, Ludwig?" asked Morton.

"Gooper-Blooper has to be in here somewhere!" cried Ludwig. "I know that he's still alive!"

Morton laughed. "Sounds like a pipe dream to me!"

"No one mention pipes!" growled Bowser. "Anything that has to do with Mario will make me scream..."

Ludwig pulled out Gooper-Blooper's body. "He's barely alive, but he still has a bit of ink in him! I've got a plan to prove ourselves to King Dad!"

"Let me help, Ludwig!" said Jr.

"Sure, kid! Take off, Gooper-Blooper!" Gooper-Blooper spat out a stream of ink, propelling its body, with Jr riding on it. "We're not finished yet, Mario!"

Mario stood, ready to fight. "Do your best to stop me, you Koopa brat!"

Bowser Jr morphed into Shadow Mario and jumped onto the boat, leaving Gooper-Blooper's body to fly off into the distance.

"Aren't you going to do anything about that flying blooper carcass?" asked Mario, as ink rained on some Piantas.

"No."

The two began to fight. Shadow Mario swiped at Mario with his paintbrush, but Mario did a flip to get out the way, narrowly dodging it. FLUDD blasted Shadow Mario in the face, sending him flying off the ship into the water.

"Hey!" whined the Koopa in disguise. "No fair, fighting with that water pack! I say we fight with nothing! No water pack, no paintbrush! Got it?"

"Let's do it."

The weapons were dropped, and the fight began. Mario spin jumped around Shadow Mario, who knocked him out of the air with a flip kick. The two of them jumped onto the catwalks above and ran across it, chasing each other. From the water below, the Koopalings pulled out their wands, zapping the catwalk. Parts broke off, and Mario found himself about to fall.

Larry aimed his wand at Mario, when Bowser pulled it away. "Stop! Don't do that!...use this Super Scope."

Larry charged up the gun, when the Gooper-Blooper body, still squiring ink in the air zoomed back straight at the Koopas!

"AAAHHH!" screeched Morton. "BLOOPER CARCASS!"

The blooper hit the Koopas, flying away dragging them. They all hit the wall, a shine coming out of the Blooper's body, as it sank into the sea. Mario flipped up and kicked Shadow Mario into the ocean as well. He turned back into Jr and swam away, humiliated with the other Koopas.

"Well, this adventure looks like it's over!" agreed FLUDD. "The goop is even disappearing!"

And so, the adventure ended as Mario grabbed the shine. However, there may have been more Gooper-Bloopers, and if there were...where were they hiding?


	3. Winter on Isle Delfino

Bowser Jr, in his Shadow Mario form, was jumping around the plaza looking for Mario. He hid in a lighthouse and spied the hero plumber eating some fruit below.

"Now to plot to kill Mario!" the villain said to himself. But when he looked down again, Mario was gone. "Hey...Where did he go?" Shadow Mario turned around to see Mario standing right behind him.

Seconds later, Shadow Mario found himself spun around and tossed straight back into Corona Mountain, turning back into a little Koopaling. Iggy and Lemmy looked down at their sprawled brother.

"Let us guess..." smiled Lemmy.

"Mario?" finished Iggy.

Jr kicked a little rock aside. "I bet he wouldn't be so tough if he didn't have that stupid FLUDD thing with him!"

"But I saw the battle!" Wendy pointed out. "He didn't even use the water pump!"

Jr ignored her. "Not now, Wendy! I'm on to something..."

Ludwig Von Koopa flew over the ocean in his Clown Copter. When he reached a deep point, he dropped a small ice crystal into the ocean. Laughing, he flew back to Corona Mountain.

"I did it!" he announced to Jr.

"You really used my idea?"

Ludwig walked to the opening of the volcano and motioned to the island. "Just look!"

Light flakes filled the air. It was snowing!

"I altered the weather!" grinned Ludwig. "My ice crystal was evaporated into the sky, causing it to snow! Now the snow will eventually freeze the entire island, meaning FLUDD won't be able to squirt water! We can kidnap Peach with ease, and the islanders will soon perish in the cold!"

"I love you," said Jr in awe.

Mario frantically ran around the plaza upon seeing the weather conditions. "What's this? What's this? There's white things in the air!"

"Snow!" gasped FLUDD.

The islanders all began to play, throwing snowballs and cheering. A few kids built a snowman.

"What's going on?" said Mario, still in hysterics. "It's not supposed to snow!"

"Oh, I'm sure that this is a temporary weather glitch and order will soon be restored," said Toadsworth. "The snow will be gone by nightfall."

However, that night, the snow was still there, and it was still coming. The Racoon vendor had even set up a new store. "Get your hats here! We have coats as well!"

Mario was nervously talking to the mayor. "Sir, now that the weather has gotten so cold you need those shines more than ever now!"

The Mayor wasn't as worried. "Right now, I just want to see where this is going. This snow is pretty fun!"

"Has everyone lost their minds!" cried Mario, walking home. Toad was waiting for him there.

"No activity from Corona Mountain, Mario," reported the mushroom.

"Could it be that the Koopas aren't doing anything for a change?" wondered FLUDD.

"I doubt it," said Mario. "They're obviously behind this."

The second Mario turned away, the Koopalings crept out of the volcano's entrance and peered down on Mario.

"Alright, guys," said Ludwig. "Tomorrow...we strike!" The Koopas all started to laugh quietly.

"Lighten up, Mario!" smiled Peach. "Have some fun! Everyone's happy! Just look around you!"

Peach: **_There's magic in the air this evening  
Magic in the air  
The world is at her best, you know  
When people love and care _**

_**The promise of excitement is one the night will keep **_

Bowser Jr: **_After all there's only one more sleep till kidnap!_**

Morton: **_The Koopas are on top today_**  
Wendy: **_The Koopas have a plot _**  
Lemmy: **_We're planning on kidnaping Peach_**  
Iggy: **_This may be our last shot_**  
Ludwig: **_And everyone is sneaking, we're gonna get it right_**  
Koopalings: **_After all there's only one more sleep till kidnap_**

Suddenly, Mario and Peach heard the villagers all chanting: "Castaway! Castaway!"

Mario raced to the beach that viewed Castaway's island. "What's going on?"

"The water's frozen!" announced Toad. "Castaway's trying to make it off his island again!"

Castaway slid across, making it back to the plaza. "I did it!" The villagers cheered, throwing bits of snow in the air.

Piantas: **_'Tis a night where we're all jolly and joyous_**  
Roy: **_We'll make a plot that Mario will not survive!_**

Piantas: **_It's a season when the saints can employ us  
To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive _**

A few Nokis passed out pamphlets on world peace. "We're spreading the news about peace!" Everyone cheered as fireworks went off. "We've been brought eternal happiness by snow!"

Mario shivered but smiled. "You're right, Peach. This is pretty nice."

_**There's something in the wind today that's good for everyone  
Yes, faith is our hearts today, we're shining like the sun **_

_**And everyone can feel it, the feeling's running deep **_

Koopalings: **_After all there's only one more sleep till kidnap! _**  
Mario: **_After all there's only one more sleep till the next day _**

As Mario sang, the villagers began to drift back to their houses, leaving Mario and Peach alone on the frozen beach. Mario looked up in the sky and saw a shooting star. Maybe this weather wasn't so bad after all...

"Goodnight, Mario." whispered Peach. The two of them walked home, leaving tracks in the snow.

The next morning, there was even more snow. The villagers were all out shoveling. A layer of ice even showed up.

"It was fun when it started," complained one Pianta, "but now the snow's just annoying."

"Yeah," agreed Mario, "and where are those stupid Koopas? I know they're around here somewhere!"

Larry Koopa had been spying on Mario from a belltower. This being his cue, he dramatically jumped down in front of Mario. "Here I am!"

Mario used FLUDD to squirt water at Larry, but in the low temperature, it froze before it could hit the Koopa.

"Ha ha!" laughed Larry. "There's nothing you can do, plumber!"

"You're forgetting I can jump on you."

"Try it."

Mario dropped FLUDD and started for Larry, but slipped around on the ice that covered the plaza, unable to jump.

"How unfortunate for you," sneered Larry. "You're defenseless now!" Larry laughed again, but slipped himself. "Wait a second...how do I get out of here?"

Mario managed to rise to his feet. "How unfortunate for you..."

Realizing he was in danger, Larry attempted to skate/slide away on the icy, with Mario in hot pursuit.

"Come...back...Koopa!" panted Mario.

"Saying...come...back...is...redundant...as...I...obviously...won't...listen!" Larry panted back.

"Good...point!"

The second, they were out of sight, Lemmy slid by and grabbed FLUDD, who was left unattended. "Ah," smiled Lemmy in a blissful state, "it's just like I never left Ice Land!"

"Mario!" cried FLUDD, as Lemmy began to skate away.

"Shut up, squirt gun!" hissed Lemmy, as they slid onto the icy ocean. "When you wake up, the island will be gone!"

Lemmy smashed a hole in the ice with his claw, and dropped FLUDD into the icy water. The water pump sank and instantly froze.

"Goodnight!" called Lemmy, and skated away, laughing. "Wow, where do I come up with these witty lines?"

Mario, meanwhile, was still sliding after Larry. He made it to the plaza's center. The other Koopalings were waiting for him there.

"Hey, Mario!" screeched Morton. "There you are! As you can see, we have set a trap for you! You've been tricked! Bamboozled! You've been had! We're the champions! The evil champions! Go Koopas! Go, go, go, go!"

"Just shut up!" yelled Roy. "We've already dunked Mario in ice!" And it was true. Mario had been frozen while Morton was talking.

Morton looked embarrassed. "Oh. We're efficient."

"They got Mario!" cried one villager.

"That's right, villager!" laughed Ludwig. "Spread the word that there's to be a town meeting right here!"

Soon the plaza was full of islanders. Bowser stood in front of their huge shine statue where everyone could see him. "Attention all of Isle Delfino!" he announced. "I've finally gotten what I want! Mario and the Princess!" Bowser motioned to a frozen Mario and a tied-up Peach. "Now, we're just gonna sit back and watch you all die! Have fun!"

Bowser picked up Peach and walked back into Corona Mountain, followed by his eight children.

"We're all gonna die!" squeaked a little Noki.

"AAAHHH!" screamed the villagers.

"Mario's trapped!"

"AAAHHH!"

I wet myself and it froze!" moaned Toad.

"EWWW!"

"Please! Please!" Toadsworth managed to calm everyone down. "We must do something! I have a plan!"

A few minutes later, the Piantas climbed on top of each other and got up on the huge shine statue where Mario's frozen body stood. They grabbed the icy plumber.

"Now," said Toadsworh, "my plan will either save or kill Mario."

"That's a risk worth taking!" said the Mayor, who was also there. The Piantas threw Mario to the ground. The ice smashed open on contact, saving Mario. "That was an experience I'll never want to repeat!"

Toad dashed over, slipping on the ice. "Mario, the Koopas have Peach in Corona Mountain and FLUDD's lost!"

Castaway came running in, holding something coated in ice. "I realized I left something at my island! When I took a walk on the ice to get it, I found FLUDD frozen in the water!" Castaway revealed that his frozen item was actually FLUDD stuck in a block of ice.

"FLUDD!" gasped Mario. "If we try to save him like you did me, he could break! I'll have to go in there myself to save Peach!"

Mario nervously climbed up the ledge where the entrance to Corona Mountain. He took one look back at the villagers. Everyone was counting on him. He didn't want to do this. He was cold and scared. Still, Peach was in trouble. "I hoped I would never have to return here, but it's for the princess!" Mario took at deep breath and entered the volcano.

Inside, it was the only part of the island where there was no snow. Upon entering, there was a lake of lava. Floating in it was a lava-proof boat. Mario hopped in. "Well, at least Ludwig invents a few practical things..."

Mario started rowing through the lava. After a few minutes, he reached a big strip of land. Bowser and the Koopalings were there, all fast asleep. In the center of the beasts sat Peach.

"They were up all night planning this!" she whispered, afraid of waking them. "Untie me and let's go!"

Mario freed the princess and they got into the lava-proof boat. As they were rowing away, Lemmy sat up, not really asleep. With a crazy smile, he threw a Bob-Omb at them, making a huge wave in the lava. Bowser and the others woke up.

"It's Mario!" thundered Bowser. "GET HIM!"

The Koopalings all scrambled around in no order. Bowser sighed. "I gotta organize you brats sometime!"

"Hang ten, Mario!" cried Peach. The two of them stood on the boat like a surfboat, going into odd poses.

"What's hang ten mean, anyway?" asked Mario. Riding the lava waves, they were coming to the volcano's exit when Bowser dropped in front of them. Mario tried to stop the boat. "Hang ten the other way!"

"Oh, shut up!" ordered Bowser. "You two are gonna regret the day you messed with Bowser Koopa!"

"You messed with us first," Peach pointed out.

Bowser made his claws into two huge fists. "Oh, aren't you witty! Aren't you witty! Well, I'm gonna..."

Suddenly, a loud rumble ran through the volcano. Bowser stopped. "What's going on?"

Lemmy smiled oddly. "Well, the first Bob-Omb was fun, so I threw some more in..."

"You idiot!"screeched Wendy. "You know what that's doing to the lava!"

Roy ducked for cover under a rock. "She's gonna blow!"

"She?" said Larry. "I always thought of Corona Mountain as a guy."

Mario and Peach dashed out the exit as the volcano erupts, drenching the island. Lava began to pour into the plaza and spread in all directions. Mario was worried. "Where are the villagers!"

Peach and Mario ran down to the docks where everyone was getting into boats and sailing away to safety. The little Noki dashed over. "I'm so happy you're okay! We were worried!"

"Best of all, I found a change of pants!" added Toad.

"That's enough toilet humor, now," said Toadsworth. "Let's all row for our lives."

"What about FLUDD?" asked Mario, still worried. Everyone turned to the frozen FLUDD. A lone Yoshi engulfed FLUDD with his huge tongue and spit it out. FLUDD was now unfrozen. "How convenient," it sputtered. Everyone jumped in their boats and sailed away.

A few hours later, everyone returned. Miraculously, little damage had been done, aside from all the snow being gone. It was a perfect tropical island again.

"Where's Castaway?" said Toad, as he scanned the crowds of returning villagers. "Wait, don't tell me...he floated back to his island?"

Castaway indeed had fallen off his boat and was sitting back on his sacred island. He built up some sticks to make a fire later and sat down on the cool sand in the shade, getting comfy. "Home sweet home."

Mario walked through the plaza, seeing the last bits of melting snow. "Wow...I guess the Koopas really did alter the weather..."

"Indeed we did," said a high-pitched voice with the slightest German accent. Everyone looked up in a tree to see Ludwig Von Koopa himself stuck in the branches. "How did I get here? I was caught in the flowing lava and landed here. Well, I surrender, Mario. You may take me in."

A few minutes later, Ludwig was sitting in the island's jail looking out the barred window. Mario was talking to him.

"So what was all that?" asked Mario.

"A crystal I made caused it to snow," explained Ludwig. "However, some bits of lava went in the sky, and may he re-altered everything. Your glorious sunshine is back...although for it to be in the sky for its' full extent, you need to find the missing shines. That's all I had to say."

"One more question...why did you surrender?"

"Because he knew we were coming!" smiled Jr, dropping in front of Mario. He and Wendy grabbed the plumber. Roy opened the cell door and Mario was thrown in, taking Ludwig's place.

"Remember, Mario!" Ludwig called as they made their escape. "We Koopas always have a plan!"

"Well," said FLUDD, "someone will find us in a few minutes."

"Yeah, everything is back to normal..." agreed Mario. "Unfortunately."

* * *

At first, this was supposed to take place on Christmas,but I felt that was pushing things, so it's just a snowy day. At least the Koopas got to sing. 


	4. Yoshis Underground

If you've read this recently, check back to the first two chapters. The whole "get the shines" bit has been dropped, so no shines will be collected during the rest of this story. Thank you.

* * *

Mario was running along Gelato Beach when he tripped over a Yoshi egg. "Hey, an egg!"

"It looks like it wants a pineapple," remarked FLUDD.

Mario ran a few feet over. "I know where we can get one!" Mario found the fruit under a tree and gave it to the Yoshi egg. It hatched into the lovable dinosaur. "Yoshi!"

"They have a limited vocabulary," explained FLUDD. "Obviously, they are not the most intelligent of all creatures."

The Yoshi looked insulted. "Hey! We do not! We prefer, however, to speak in our native tongue, which, when translated, is a lot smarter than YOUR dialect! So stick THAT up your rusty pipe!"

FLUDD was astonished. "How amazing! Say something else!"

"Yoshi!"

Mario sighed. "Thanks a lot, FLUDD."

"I have a habit of doing that, sorry," admitted FLUDD. "Well, now that we have the dinosaur, what do we intend to do with it?"

"Gee, I don't know..." The Yoshi smelled something and took off running. Mario chased after it. "Come back, little guy!"

"It craves something!" said FLUDD. "But what?"

They eventually caught up to it at the entrance to Corona Mountain. "It wants to go inside!" said FLUDD.

"Well, I gotta stop it!" Mario blocked Yoshi's path. "You're not going in there, Yoshi! Bad Koopas are in there!"

Undaunted, Yoshi stuck his amazingly long tongue into the volcano, and pulled out a chili pepper.

"He's eating the Koopa's food..." gasped Mario. "...wow! What a great friend!"

A loud screech echoed out from inside. "WHO...ATE...MY...CHILI PEPPER!"

"We seem to have woken up an ancient beast!" said FLUDD.

"Nah, that's just Wendy. Let's get outta here!"

Inside, Wendy was trashing the place in one of her tantrums. "That stupid Yoshi just stuck his tongue in here and ate it! It was mine! MINE!"

Jr nervously approached his sister. "Calm down..."

"No!" insisted Bowser. "If we let her rage go wild, she'll want to do something evil, which means more fun for you kids!"

Wendy looked up. "I have an idea! Let's get rid of all the Yoshis!"

"I'll make a sneaky plan!" said Larry.

"I'll work out the details!" said Ludwig.

"I'll scout out the island!" said Jr.

"I'll pound anyone who bothers them!" said Roy.

"I'll write a victory speech, talk, essay when we conquer the Yoshis! They're so whiny and annoying and sound like they inhaled a bunch of helium! It's worse than my scratchy voice!" said Morton.

"We'll provide comic relief..." began Lemmy.

"...and moral support!" finished Iggy.

"I'll sleep," said Bowser, heading off to his private cave. "With kids like this, who needs minions?" The Koopalings laughed and got to work.

Castaway the Pianta was sitting on his island, like he always did. Mario floated over on a boat with Yoshi and FLUDD. "Hi, Castaway. I figured you could use a ride back."

Castaway got into the boat. "Thanks a lot! I see you have a Yoshi. You shouldn't have brought him, you know. If they touch water, they're sucked back into their eggs and sleep until someone brings them fruit."

"Yo," agreed Yoshi, still talking his own language.

"I think he agreed with you," said FLUDD. "I'm not quite sure, as it refuses to talk to me."

Yoshi stuck its tongue out at FLUDD, which outraged him. "Why that little..." in anger, FLUDD sprayed a stream of water at Yoshi. Trying to avoid the squirt, the dinosaur jumped into the ocean and dissolved in a green haze. "Owowowowow!"

"Thanks a lot, FLUDD!" groaned Mario.

FLUDD looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Mario gave Castaway a ride back. Before the villager left, he gave Mario one more important message: "Don't worry about your friend, Mario. Just find the egg you found it in and give it more fruit. It'll hatch and Yoshi will be back."

"Right! Let's go, FLUDD! This is your fault!"

"I said I was sorry..."

"Less talk, more spray!" FLUDD turboed Mario to back to Gelato Beach. "Looks like Yoshi wants a chili pepper this time!" said Mario, looking at the egg. "I think you can find them at the local vendors."

Mario sprayed himself back to the plaza and bought a chili pepper. "You're lucky, Mario," said the vendor. "That's our last one."

"Yoshi will love this!"

Mario left. The second he was gone, Wendy jumped in, her awful temper at its worst. "Gimmie all your chili peppers! NOW!"

The vendor backed away. "Uh-uh-uh...Mario took the last one! He said it was for a Yoshi!"

Wendy threw some fruit around. "That's the SECOND time I've lost a pepper to that green thing! He'll pay!"

"That's too bad, miss," said Castaway. Wendy whirled around and grabbed the Pianta. "YOU STAY OUTTA THIS!"

The next thing Castaway found himself seeing was his island coming closer and closer. He landed, realizing he'd been thrown back by a Koopa. "Wow, that's the quickest I've ever come back. Oh, well."

Meanwhile, Mario had hatched Yoshi and was riding it around on Gelato Beach. Wendy had tracked him down and spied from a tower above. This tower held the egg of a fabled creature called the Sand Bird. "Ooh, Mario," Wendy said to herself, "you and Yoshi are goin' down before the rest are!"

A local Pianta professor was walking around below with Toadsworth. They looked up and saw Wendy crawling around on the egg.

"Heavens, Toadsworth!" cried the Professor. "That horrible monster is up on the legendary Sand Bird egg!"

"The Sand Bird? The rare creature that is said to hatch soon?"

"That's the one! And that thing up there may be tampering with it!"

Toadsworth took a closer look. "That's Wendy O. Koopa! Bowser's only daughter! We must find Mario!"

They looked up again to see Mario and Wendy fighting. "Oh. That was fast."

Mario sprayed FLUDD's water Wendy, tripping her up. She was about to lose her balance when she pulled out her magic wand and fired back. "Take THIS!"

FLUDD found his water dissolving. "It's...too powerful!"

Just when all seemed lost, Yoshi jumps up and blasted Wendy away with some fruit juice he was storing in his mouth. "Gross!"

"Our Yoshi saved us!" cried Mario.

"Indeed."

Wendy ended up back at Corona Mountain. She angrily stomped in, passing Iggy and Lemmy. "They're really gonna pay now!"

"Hey, you smell like fruit," remarked Lemmy.

"Are you using shampoo?" asked Iggy.

"Shut up before I kill you too!" hissed Wendy.

"Must be a bad brand," whispered Iggy.

Larry and Ludwig walked by, discussing their plan. "I've it planned out," Larry was saying, "but I need a good vehicle for transportation. We still got that Doomship?"

"If you'll remember, it was destroyed by that Pianta, Castaway," Ludwig reminded him. "However, we brought a back-up machine..." Ludwig opened a door revealing..."The Clown Copter."

That night, Mario looked out the window over the town. It was so peaceful at night. "What an island, FLUDD...we've been here only a week or so and already so many things have happened to us."

"How optimistic."

"Hey, I never said GOOD things happened."

Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth were already asleep. Mario and Yoshi joined them while FLUDD went into sleep mode. If Mario had stayed awake a few minutes longer, he would have seen the Clown Copter landing in front of his house. The Koopalings piled out, holding the entire Yoshi egg population.

"I still say we SMASH the eggs!" insisted Wendy in a voice loud enough to wake Mario up.

"No way!" argued Larry. "My plan is to abandon the eggs underground! In a few weeks, we'll drop some fruit in and watch them fight to the death!"

Roy was impressed. "Wow, that's pretty evil!"

"Here's a good place!" said Jr. Using his magic paintbrush, Jr drew a manhole in the ground. The Koopas quickly dropped the eggs in and erased the hole, leaving nothing in its place. "Great! Now let's get outta here!"

"Yeah," Morton said loudly, "they're caught, captured, kidnaped, stuck, trapped, and other ways of saying that!"

Mario, meanwhile, had heard the entire thing and was watching them up from his window. "Those idiots! They're doing this right in my full view! It's as if they want me to see it..."

FLUDD listened in as the kids disappeared around a corner. "They're whispering something...I can make it out...'when Mario comes out here, we storm his house and grab the Yoshi...'"

"Those creeps!" grumbled Mario. "Okay, I have an idea!"

A few minutes later, Mario and Yoshi jumped out the window down to where the Yoshi eggs were hidden. Jr peered around the corner. "He's got Yoshi with him! Now what do we do?

"Storm his house anyway!" yelled Roy. The Koopalings headed to the door to run in, but when they opened it, they got a water greeting from FLUDD. "Well done, if I do say so myself."

Mario ran at the distracted Koopalings from behind. They managed to be readed and started blasting at him with their magic wands. Terrified, Yoshi freaked out and ran away. "Wah!"

"Oh, great," sighed Mario. With no other alternative, he randomly grabbed Jr's paintbrush and ran. Jr chased after him. "Get back here!"

"Should we help him?" asked Ludwig.

"No," said Wendy. "This is pretty funny."

Mario had reached Corona Mountain. Using the brush, he painted a hole in the side. He jumped in, only to realize he was dangling over a lake of lava. He grabbed onto the entrance he made for his life. Jr leaned in. "Looks like you're trapped now, Mario!"

"This is what happens when I don't make a plan," said Mario, "but you better watch out! Surrender or I drop your paintbrush!"

Jr glared. "Try it."

Mario dropped the paintbrush into the lava. Jr dove in after it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Koopaling disappeared into the red liquid.

Mario was amazed, "He really jumped in..."

Jr burst out of the lava, riding it like a rocket. "You forgot we can survive for a few seconds in lava! But I know you can't..."

Jr painted over the opening, leaving Mario nothing to hold onto. Mario plummeted into the lava, but was suddenly grabbed Yoshi's tongue at the last minute and pulled out to safety. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for more peppers," admitted Yoshi.

"Hey, you're talking again!"

"When I have something important to say, I'll say it. Now I suggest we check on those Koopalings..."

The duo peered out of the volcano to see paint and goop flying everywhere in the plaza.

"The Koopas are literally painting the town!" gasped Mario. "They must think I'm dead after that lava!"

"What's that they're putting out to sea?" asked Yoshi. Mario gazed down a bit to see Iggy and Lemmy sending FLUDD (on a raft with his nozzle tied shut) out into the ocean.

"Great! Now I have to save the town and FLUDD!"

Yoshi took off running. "I'll take care of your friend!" Yoshi got a bit closer and saved FLUDD with his tongue.

"Good!" called Mario. "Now to take care of the matter of the other trapped Yoshis!" Mario sprayed a few Koopas away with FLUDD/

"You can't take us all down!" yelled Roy. hardly reacting, Yoshi ate Roy and spit him into the distance. The other Koopalings soon followed.

"Yoshi!" smiled the dinosaur.

"Now to save the others!" cried Mario. Mario picked up a drop of paint Jr left behind with his finger. "I hope this works..." Mario finger painted a hole in the ground and pulled out the eggs. "Yoshi eggs ahoy!"

"Kab-i-la-kab-il-a kaboo!" was Yoshi's victory cry. "Yoshi!"

"All is well in the world," agreed FLUDD.

Toad ran out, woken up by the noise. "Wow, are those all Yoshi eggs? I've got a coconut with me..."

All the eggs sensed the food and hatched. The Yoshis began to storm the town.

"They're...hungry..." said FLUDD.

The villagers woke up and rushed out to save their food. Mario backed away "Oh no..."

Bowser, meanwhile, woke up and walked out of the volcano. "Judging by those screams of terror, I'd say my Koopa kids have won! Victory for us! Ha ha ha!" Satisfied, he walked back inside to go to sleep.


	5. Mario Is Missing!

One morning, Mario was walking along in Bianco Hills with Toad, with a song in their hearts.

Mario and Toad: **_69 bottles of beer on the wall_**

_**69 bottles of beer**_

_**You take one down, pass it around**_

_**68 bottles of beer on the...**_

At that moment, Bowser jumped in. "Mario!"

"Bowser!"

"I hate it when he interrupts a song!" complained Toad.

Mario and Bowser began to fight. Bowser breathed fire, but Mario jumped into the water for an escape. Bowser clawed around ib the water trying to grab him. Mario swam a few feet away and jumped out, kicking Bowser in.

Bowser stuck his head out of the water. "Oh, you think you're really funny...well, I bet you're not expecting this one!" Bowser opened a gate behind him. Out from the opening came a lake of mud into the hill's village.

"Mama mia!"

"Goop attack!" screeched Toad. The two began to run, but were swept up in the flood and floated through the village. Most of the brown goo went up one story on most of the hill's buildings.

"This stuff is thick!" gasped Toad, trying to grab onto something.

Bowser sailed by on a powerboat driven by Wendy. "Later, Mario!"

"We're sinking!" cried Mario. "FLUDD! Start using turbo!"

Obeying Mario, FLUDD blasted himself all the way back to the plaza. Upon arrival, he looked around and realized something. "I forgot Mario and Toad!" FLUDD quickly headed back.

Back at the Bianco Hills, Toad and Mario's heads were barely on the surface. A few Piantas stood on the houses' roofs trying to throw ropes to them. "We'll save you guys!" called one of them.

FLUDD sailed through the goop. "Leave that to me! Grab on!" Toad and Mario did as FLUDD said. They started to turbo through the goop when a final wave came out of nowhere and covered Mario.

Toad attempted to swim towards Mario's submerged body. "We've got to go back!"

"The current is too strong! We're being pushed towards the edge of the hills!"

Toad turned towards the edge that was approaching fast. "I forget. What's at the edge, again?"

"A sudden drop..." FLUDD said quietly. The two fell over the edge and slid down into the ocean. Eventually, the washed up on Castaway's island.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," smiled Castaway. "Where's Mario?"

"Oh no..." said FLUDD.

"He's been lost to the goop!" cried Toad, remembering what had just happened.

Peach sailed up in a boat with Toadsworth. "Who's been lost?"

"Mario!" said Toad.

"No!" gasped Peach. "It's not true!"

FLUDD looked as guilty as a water pump could look. "Regrettably, it is. Mario disappeared. However, we can head back to the Bianco Hills to see what's become of it. Perhaps Mario is still there."

Upon arrival, they found that the goop had been mostly cleaned up by a bunch of dedicated villagers. The mayor was even there. He ran over to greet them. "I heard about Mario! It's awful! There isn't one trace of him anywhere!"

"No..." whispered Peach.

The mayor brightened up. "You know what this means...funeral time!"

"No!" yelled Peach. "Mario isn't dead! He's just missing! And I intend to find him!" Peach stormed back down the path from where she had come from. She was leaving the hills when she fell down the deep slope.

"I believe she has forgotten about how high up we are," said FLUDD. "I'll save her." FLUDD hovered down and caught Peach.

"Princess," said Toadsworth, "you must control yourself!"

"Yeah," said Toad, "Mario needs all of us!"

Peach thought for a second. "I need to learn how to use FLUDD! You'll help, right?"

"We'll all help!" said Toad.

The next morning, they traveled to the beautiful Noki Bay, with its' large shell towers. They were on the tallest one, overlooking the Bay.

"Okay, Princess," said Toad, "you need to hover from this shell to the next shell!"

Peach used hover, but flew too far. The water ran out.

"Oh dear!" moaned FLUDD.

"What do we do!" screamed Peach. Her cry continued until they hit the water and sank. An elderly Noki fisherman fished them out. "What a fish!" he croaked.

Peach dried herself off. "Very funny..."

"I don't think he's kidding," FLUDD said nervously.

The Noki was approaching them with a rusty knife and several hooks. "Time to gut you, big guy..."

Peach and FLUDD screamed and turbo out of there through the Bay.

"I see you've learned turbo well," remarked FLUDD.

"Thank you!" They crashed into a wall.

A bit later, they were all standing in the plaza. "Now," said Toadsworth, "let's just try one rocket nozzle, shall we?"

They blasted into the air. Peach suddenly fell, while FLUDD kept flying up. "You didn't strap me in!" he called down.

Toad was waiting on a roof. "I'll catch you, Princess!" Toad grabbed the falling Peach. FLUDD landed next to them.

"Curses," said Toad, "we're going nowhere at this rate."

Toad walked towards the pump. "It's okay, FLUDD..."

Toad tripped over FLUDD, knocking him off the roof. FLUDD hit the ground, messing with his controls. He started to fizzle everywhere and suddenly took off in turbo mode.

"What have I done!" cried Toad.

"Much," said Toadsworth. "Apparently, FLUDD can be quite delicate at times."

FLUDD zoomed down an alley turbo mode, and drove into Castaway, rushing right back into his island. He then turboed back to the plaza and crashed, leaving the Pianta sitting on his own, abandoned again. "Man, they have so much fun."

Peach picked up FLUDD. "Um...let's try rocket again." Peach accidently turboed herself down the plaza, screaming all the way.

"I guess that the princess forgot she was in turbo mode..." said Toadsworth, watching Peach disappear around a corner. Peach finally landed in the water.

"We've failed..." she sighed.

Suddenly, a Pianta ran by. "Everyone! Everyone! Big trouble! Ricco Harbor's been flooded with goop...AGAIN!"

Toad brightened up. "Princess, that might be a clue! Mario could be in Ricco Harbor!"

"FLUDD, we're off again!"

FLUDD sat there. "I hate to do this, but can we take a break first? I've been rather overworked, you know."

"Agreed."

There was a short pause.

"Break's over!" said Princess.

They were soon at Ricco Harbor. The goop was indeed there and was coming out of a tunnel in the wall leading under the harbor.

"How can we turbo through the goop?" wondered Peach.

Toadsworth laughed. "Ah, a little pollution never stopped this mushroom!" The old mushroom jumped into the goop and was soon engulfed and pulled under.

Peach reached in after him. "Toadsworth!"

"Don't go in after him, princess!" warned Toad. "Once we get to the root of the goop, we'll find him!"

A Pianta watched them from his dock. "Hey, Blooper Daddy here! I've got all your Blooper Surfin' needs! Just hop on and take a ride!" Next to him were three multicolored bloopers flopping around.

"I think he's talking to us..." said Toad.

Peach nervously got onto a blooper that took off across the goop at lightning speed.

"What an interesting idea!" raved FLUDD. "We're going to make it!"

Toad lassoed Peach with a rope and was pulled along after them, like a water skier. "Ha ha! This is the only way I'll ever travel!" Peach took a sharp curve, and Toad hit a wall. Peach surfed back and grabs him. "Well, this is the fate of being a cute comedy relief character..."

They were about to enter the tunnel when Wendy drove out in her boat. "Hold it! You're not crossing Wendy O. Koopa!"

Toad jumped up. "I'm sick of being unless! get ready, Koopa Kid!" Toad dove into Wendy's boat and pushed the pedals. The boat drove away in the other direction.

"GET OUTTA MY BOAT!"

"Go, princess!" called Toad as the boat got smaller and smaller.

Peach surfed into the dark tunnel, which was longer than it looked. "I hope Toad's alright. What a dark foreboding tunnel..."

FLUDD was nervous for a change. "Oh, dear! This is the last place for a video game character to be! Everyone knows that a dark forbidding tunnel holds a---"

"Don't say it!" warned Peach.

The ground rumbled. Gooper-Blooper rose out of the goop. He was back.

"A boss!" finished FLUDD.

Peach looked mildly annoyed. "Wait a second, this is the boss? Mario's taken him on before!"

Gooper-Blooper blasted at Peach with ink. She swerved away and started surfing for her life. "Oh, what do we do?"

"Don't ask me! Toadsworth is the sage character!"

"FLUDD, are you making jokes? You're the straight man!"

"Well, with Mario and Toad gone, I just thought...oh, never mind."

Gooper-Blooper popped in front of them. Peach skidded to a stop. "He knows his way around here better than us!"

"Surf for your life!" advised FLUDD. They did. FLUDD turned around and started spraying the blooper's face, messing him up. Suddenly, Wendy rode in just to make things worse.

"Ha!" laughed the Koopa. "You're up against two toughies now!"

"She's right," admitted FLUDD.

"I wish Mario was here..." sighed Peach.

Gooper-Blooper started attacking Peach with his tentacles. He hit Wendy by mistake, knocking her into the distance. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Peach started surfing again, but suddenly stopped. "Wait, I have to stop running from this thing!"

"Princess!" gasped FLUDD. "Don't consider suicide!"

Peach rolled her eyes. "No, I have an idea!"

Peach turned around and jumped up, nailing the blooper in the face. It grunted in pain and sank into the water.

"He's gone..." Peach said quietly, as the goop began to dry up. There was no sign of Gooper-Blooper's body.

"Where's Mario?" said FLUDD.

Suddenly, they heard something down a tunnel. They surfed in to see Mario, Toad, and Toadsworth, tied up and dangling from the ceiling.

Mario and Toad: **_52 bottles of beer on the wall_**

_**52 bottles of beer**_

_**You take one down, pass it around**_

_**51 bottles of beer on the...**_

"It's the princess!" said Toadsworth, happy to interrupt the song.

The three captives began to shower Peach with thanks as she untied them. "You know," remarked Mario, "it was sort of fun being kidnaped. In a whole scared of death sorta way. Good job, Peach!"

"You knew I'd save you guys!" smiled Peach.

"Let's all surf back to the plaza and do non-Koopa stuff!" suggested Toad.

"Yeah," agreed everyone.

They surfed into the sunset for a happy end. "Want to sing some more?" grinned Mario.

"Why not?" said Toad.

"NO," said Toadsworth.

"Aw..."


	6. MechaBowser at Pinta Park

Mario, Toad, Toadsworth, and Peach walked into Isle Delfino's amusement park, Pinta Park.

"What an amusement park!" said Peach.

"We should move our house to here!" suggested Toad.

Toadsworth looked around. "I may go on one ride..."

"Kabitty-kabitty-kaboom!" babbled Yoshi in his native language.

"I want to go one everything!" cried Mario.

A glob of something white fell on Mario from above. "Stupid birds!"

"Birds nothing!" came the distinct scratchy voice of a Koopa. Mario looked up to see Iggy and Lemmy perched in a tree. "We're...the Mad Spitters! Fear us!"

"Should we take care of them, Mario?" asked FLUDD.

"Nah, unless they try to destroy the park or something."

Iggy and Lemmy spat on Yoshi next. "Wah!" Angrily, Yoshi took off after the Koopalings.

"He's really after us!" gasped Iggy.

"Who knew?"

They reached a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Lemmy whirled around to see Yoshi approaching with an evil look on his face. "I read about what a drop of Yoshi spit can do to a Koopa!"

"What can they do?" asked Iggy.

To answer Iggy's question, Yoshi sprayed them both with his berry juice. Upon getting hit, the Koopalings suddenly turned into two pink and purple blocks and hovered away over the ocean.

"Wow, this is really uncomfortable," said the Iggy block. They turned back to their normal reptile forms and landed in the water.

"We'll be back!" shouted Lemmy. "Mark our words!"

Toad watched the two kids float away. "Wow, that was seemingly random, almost as if that scene was put in as an afterthought to stretch this episode out."

The ground rumbled. Out of a fountain in the middle of the park rose a huge Bowser robot. The real Bowser stood in front. "Presenting to the world...Mecha-Bowser!"

"Mama mia!" cried Mario.

"I'm sorry," grumbled Toad, "but it's really annoying when you say that."

"Really, Toad!" said Yoshi in annoyance. "It's his catchphrase! No one gets mad at me when I say 'Yoshi!'"

"Actually, that drives me crazy," admitted FLUDD. I wasn't going to say anything..."

Yoshi sprayed FLUDD with spit. "And that really drives me crazy!"

"Prepare to die, worms!" called Bowser. "This robot is about to go on a rampage of doom, destroying all in its' path!"

Nothing happened. Bowser awkwardly peered into the mouth of the robot where Ludwig and Bowser Jr were feverishly working at the controls.

"Why isn't this thing moving yet?" hissed Bowser.

"Sorry, father," said Ludwig, "but you're really rushing us!"

Bowser turned to the crowd of villagers that had gathered around the monestrous robot. "Uh...folks, this'll be a while. But I swear to ya, it's gonna be scary!"

"This gives me some time!" said Mario. "What do I do, FLUDD?"

"Well, we could destroy the robot..."

"Good idea!" Mario jumped onto a roller coaster car and took off around the track, hoping to get some kind of shot at Mecha-Bowser.

"Do you have, you know, a plan?" asked FLUDD.

"Not really..."

Mecha-Bowser started breathing fire, trying to burn Mario off the track.

"I don't think it's very fond of us!" said FLUDD, spraying down the flames.

"You're probably right...I'm an idiot coming up here completely unarmed!"

FLUDD was slightly annoyed. "Wait, don't I count as something?"

"A talking water pump? Yeah, I guess."

"All I ask for is a little love..."

"Yeah, but it's always take, take, take! Don't you think I want some love, too? No one ever cares about me..."

"I care," FLUDD said quietly.

Mario looked up. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No, I mean it. I care, Mario...I care."

"FLUDD, I...thank you."

Bowser stared. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Didn't need to see that..." said Toad.

"Am I really going out with him?" gaped Peach.

"How inappropriate!" gasped Toadsworth.

"Freaks!" called Iggy and Lemmy from Corona Mountain.

Even Yoshi was disturbed. "Wah!"

Mario was embarrassed. "Have they been listening?"

"Never mind! We must destroy Mecha-Bowser NOW!"

Mario jumped into the robot's mouth, landing with a comical "SPLAT" on Jr. "Get offa me, plumber!"

"Have the decency to call me by my name, Koopa!"

Ludwig didn't even look up. "I hate all of you. I'm just in this for the money."

"What money?" asked FLUDD.

"I've been asking that for years..."

"Well," said Mario, "time to go crazy." Mario burst into action, running around and smashing random things up.

"What the---get him!" ordered Ludwig.

"No, seriously," said Jr sarcastically. "What else do you expect me to do, sit here and watch!"

"It's what you're doing!"

"I don't see YOU doing anything, ya bum!" Jr shot back.

"Oh, look at Mr. I-Was-In-The-Mario-Party-Series-And-You-Weren't!"

Outside the robot, everyone stood around intently listening.

Toad grinned. "I don't know what was better! Mario and FLUDD's touching talk or this Koopa drama!"

"Totally Mario and FLUDD," said Iggy.

Lemmy disagreed. "Nah, I really feel for my brothers, and they both have valid points. Jr is always bragging about all the games he's been in, but Ludwig really is a bum."

Mecha-Bowser suddenly exploded. Bowser stomped through the wreckage towards Mario. "Mario! You idiot!"

"Hey, it wasn't me. That thing overheated after listening to your own kids!"

Ludwig sat up. "Oh my. This is highly embarrassing."

Bowser looked madder than ever. "I don't know who to be more furious at!"

Bowser was spat on from above. "The Mad Spitters strike again!" called Iggy and Lemmy.

"They're dead," hissed Bowser.

Bowser chased Iggy and Lemmy away. Ludwig and Jr grabbed a few balloons from a vendor and followed.

"Wow, that was pretty random," said Mario. "Yet also cool."

With nothing else to do, everyone got on a ride. Time passed. Night fell. Soon everyone was heading for the main gate.

"We're all ready to leave Mario!" called Peach. "Are you?"

"Almost...I need a little alone time to cool off. I'm taking a ride on the Ferris wheel."

Mario got on and began a slow, relaxing ride, overlooking the island. Suddenly, Bowser Jr, in his Shadow Mario form, jumped in. "Looks like you're alone..."

"Bowser Jr! I thought you and Ludwig left!"

"I came back, duh! Prepare to meet they doom for real, Mario!"

An Electro-Koopa, a huge Koopa with an electrified shell, jumped onto the wheel and caused it to spin out of control.

"Ha!" laughed Shadow Mario. "What are you gonna do now!"

Mario fell over, unable to balance. "How can you manage to stand!"

"Ludwig and I are friends again! He snuck in here earlier and added a special feature to the wheel!" Shadow motioned to his feet, which were strapped onto the wheel's floor. "I feel perfectly fine! Now to play 'Paint the Plumber!'' He pulled out his magic paintbrush.

"Uh-oh..."

Peach watched from below. "How do I stop the Ferris wheel!"

"I don't know!" whined a Noki employee. "I don't know anything! They hired me 'cause they were desperate!"

"Show me the controls!" Peach pressed a random button. The car Mario and Shadow Mario were riding in was ejected off of the wheel and flew through the air.

"Wrong button..." said Peach.

"I always wanted to see that!" cried the little Noki.

Mario looked at the ocean, approaching the car fast. "Well, I have to go." Mario calmly jumped out and swam back to the park. Shadow Mario tried to do the same thing but was still strapped in. He struggled to free himself as the car crashed down into the ocean...

"That was so freaky..." said Mario, as he swam back to shore.

Yoshi had already gotten rid of the Electro-Koopa, eating it and spitting it into the distance. Everyone cheered as Mario came to land.

"That was SO cool!" cheered Toad.

Mario dried himself off. "I don't think we'll be seeing Koopas around here for a while!"

Toad was spat on. "Spoke too soon."

"You'll never escape the Mad Spitters!" screeched Iggy. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Just try and catch us!" added Lemmy. The two Koopas jumped onto the Merry-Go-Round (there it was called a Yoshi-Go-Round) and began to spin it out of control. It actually took off and flew into the distance.

"Now the whole island will be flooded in spit!"

"I'll get them," said Mario, "tomorrow. I've already saved the day twice."

They began to walk home. "You really care?" Mario asked FLUDD.

* * *

I have no idea what was with Mario and FLUDD's little talk...don't ask...it was funny, right? 


	7. Il Paintissamo

Mario was calmly sitting under a tree in Gelato Beach. Suddenly, on odd character sprinted up. He appeared to be a tan man dressed as a Pianta (he wore a silly mask and gloves).

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed in a nasal voice. "I am the wonderful Il Paintissamo! You and I will race to that flag!" Paintissamo pointed to a flag stuck in the local juice bar.

"But I don't want to..." started Mario.

"GO!" Ignoring Mario, Il Paintissamo took off running towards the flag.

"Do you think we should race, Mario?" asked FLUDD.

Mario shrugged. "Sure, why not? But who IS that guy?" Mario switched FLUDD to the turbo nozzle and started chasing Paintissamo. "This is gonna be too easy!" he laughed.

Meanwhile, Paintissamo was taking a shortcut, using high wires that hung over the beach, ready to jump down to the juice bar when he got close enough. "I'll take the high road and you take the low r---WHAT!"

Mario was almost at the juice bar, approaching at lighting speed! Not wanting to lose, Paintissamo made a leap off the wire towards the flag...!

Meanwhile, Mario managed to get there first, and touched the flag. "Finished! Hey, where is that guy?"

Paintissamo came falling in but misjudged his landing, as instead of making it to the flag where Mario was, he landed right in the bar's oversized juicer on the room. He gave a humorous screech of pain, and fell in the ocean.

"What is that device on your back?" he asked, swimming to the surface.

"The is FLUDD, the Flash-liquid-whatever," explained Mario.

Paintissamo got angry. "You cheated, using your Flash-liquid-whatever! I demand a rematch!"

"No time," said Mario, "I gotta go."

Paintissamo jumped in front of Mario and spread his arms apart. "No! I...I won't let you leave!"

Without blinking, Mario used the turbo to blast himself away across the ocean. Paintissamo stayed at the beach. Angrily, he drew a picture of Mario's head in the sand and stomped on it. "I will have revenge!"

It was sunset. Toad was taking a stroll down the plaza when a purple blur raced at him. It was Il Paintissamo, who ran around Toad in circles until the poor mushroom fell over, dizzy.

"Where is Mario?" demanded Paintissamo.

Toad walked around in a daze. "Why is the island caught in a whirlpool?"

Paintissamo punched Toad, which didn't help. "And now we're in space..." he said with a weak confused smile. "...look at the colors..."

Paintissamo had enough and threw some water on Toad, who snapped back to normal. "That was weird."

"WHERE IS MARIO!" screamed Paintissamo.

"He and Peach checked into Hotel Delfino!" Toad finally said.

Paintissamo started running towards the hotel. Suddenly, he ran back, punched Toad again, and then headed for the hotel.

Meanwhile, Mario and Peach were checking in at the front desk. "Just me and you, Peach...and FLUDD.

"Don't mind me," said FLUDD. "I'll just turn myself off."

Paintissamo was watching from the doorway. He jumped out at them, dressed as a worker. "I am here to assist you! Come! We will race to your room!"

"What?"

Paintissamo was already running up the stairs. Mario turned FLUDD back on, and set it on rocket. Calmly, he blasted himself up two flights to his room before Paintissamo even reached the door.

"You cheated..." panted Paintissamo, "again!"

Mario stared. "Again?" he suddenly realized where he had seen Paintissamo. "Wait, are you that creepy guy from the beach?"

"No!" cried Paintissamo. "I am not who you speak of!...and I still have cuts from that juicer, I might add! CRETIN!" Paintissamo ran into a random room and jumped out the window.

"That man frightens me," remarked FLUDD.

That night, Mario and Peach slept. FLUDD lay in the corner. Paintissamo managed to pick the door's lock and snuck into the room. "Now you are MY water pump!" he whispered with a crazy smile.

Paintissamo grabbed FLUDD and turbo'ed himself out the window. Mario woke up, upon hearing the glass break. "Peach...it's that crazy guy from before! And he has FLUDD!"

Mario looked out the window. Paintissamo was happily zooming all around the beach with the turbo nozzle. "Yes! YES!" he cheered. "The power of the water pump is now mine!"

Using FLUDD to the max, he actually ran up the side of the hotel and was soon literally walking on air. "Fear me! I am now king of the island with this pump! King!"

Soon he was but a speck in the air, and the island was but a speck below him. Suddenly, the water stopped spraying.

"What just happened?" asked Paintissamo.

"I appear to be out of water."

Paintissamo fell down to the beach and made a huge imprint in the sand. Mario looks in.

"Why me...why me?" moaned the crazed racer weakly from the pit. "Is this the end of Paintissamo?"

"Mr. Il Paintissamo?" called Mario. "Why did you take FLUDD?"

Regaining his strength, Paintissamo leapt out of the hole. "This is all your fault! I know you're behind what just happened! I know it! I...I...I challenge you to a race across the island! We start here! Then, we race to Corona Mountain!"

"You're on, Paintissamo! Does it matter on the route we take?"

"It matters not! But you are not allowed to use your Flash-liquid-whatever! On your mark...get set...GO!"

Paintissamo took off running. Mario hopped into a boat and slowly started rowing towards Pinna Park. Meanwhile, Paintissamo ran through Gelato Beach as fat as he could. Suddenly, a Cataquak flipped him into the air. He flew up into the Bianco Hills. Mario, on the other hand, was just reaching Pinna Park and leisurely drifting across the beach. Paintissamo was already in Delfino Plaza, and heading towards the volcano.

"There it is!" he said, nearly out of breath. "And with no Mario or water pump in sight!"

Mario had just gotten to Pinna Park's cannon. He got in and shot himself at Corona Mountain, reaching it just before Paintissamo did.

"But...but...HOW! How did you do that?"

"Pretty easily," smiled Mario. "I just used a cannon."

"A cannon," murmured Paintissamo in the softest voice he'd ever used. "A cannon. A cannon? A CANNON! You cheated me!"

"I never did!" defended Mario. "The only rule was that you couldn't use a Flash-liquid-whatever."

Paintissamo exploded on the plumber. "AAAHHH! You are a disgrace! You are awful, stupid, and...awful!"

"Why?"

"Anyone who can beat me at things is awful, stupid, and...awful!"

Bowser Koopa stomped out of the volcano. "Hey, idiots!" thundered the Koopa King. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"You DARE to insult me, you moronic moron!" Paintissamo shot back.

Bowser wasn't used to being insulted. "MORONIC MORON!" With his huge claw, he grabbed Paintissamo and threw the little man over the volcano towards Pianta Village. "What a freak. Hope he likes Pinta Village."

"But that place is built over a huge pit leading to who knows where?" cried Mario. "He could have fallen in! I've got to get there in time!"

FLUDD flew over, using his hover nozzle. "Mario! Use my turbo jets to get there!"

Mario did just that and ran over the volcano to the Village.

"I could have killed him," realized Bowser. "I missed my chance! Koopalings! Wake up!"

Roy Koopa angrily stomped out. "Who woke me?" he growled. "I'll pound him!"

"Shut up or I'll pound you!" roared Bowser. "Oh, forget the kids! I'm taking on Mario myself! Where's the Clown Copter!"

Mario dashed into Pinta Village to find Il Paintissamo dangling over a the huge dark pit. He was holding onto a huge leaf on an even bigger tree.

"Paintissamo!" called Mario, running up the tree's trunk. "Let me pull you up!"

"Never!" replied Paintissamo, who began to struggle up. "I will not let myself be saved by a person who is awful, stupid, and...awful and his stupid Flash-liquid-whatever!"

"But you might not survive falling down there!" insisted Mario.

Paintissamo stopped struggling. "Oh, you doubt me? Well, then..." he let go, falling through the air into the pit. "I'll show you!" he called up. "I'll be back, Mario! You have not seen the last of Il Paintissamo!" His voice faded as he disappeared into the blackness.

Mario stared in shock. "Um...well...he was annoying, anyway."

Bowser flew up behind him in the Clown Copter. "You are, too! You're about to die a flaming death, plumber!"

Mario hid behind a huge tree and emptied FLUDD's water. "What are you doing?" cried FLUDD.

"I have a plan!" Mario switched FLUDD to "gas mode." Bowser climbed out of the Copter and stomped towards Mario. "It's like I always tell my kids! All you have to do to destroy someone is to breath a little bit of fire on them!"

Bowser started breathing fire. Mario sprayed FLUDD's gas at him, making the flames bigger. The fire spreaded towards Bowser, who stomped most of it out. "Ha! Using my own fire against me was clever, but it takes more than a little of that to stop me!"

A tiny bit of the fire that Bowser hadn't stomped out caught onto a branch that held up a beehive. The branch broke and landed on Bowser, setting the bees on him. He ran away in pain. "Ow! Bees! You knew this was gonna happen! You awful, stupid...uh, awful..."

"What do you think happened to Il Paintissamo?" said FLUDD, glancing down the pit.

"He's still alive, I know it."

"How?"

"Easy!" smiled Mario. "The rule in our stories is to never truly kill off a main character!"

"Oh."

Back at the hotel, the manager was hanging Il Paintissamo's picture up. "He was our best employee!"

"But he didn't really work here!" Peach pointed out. "And all he did was race Mario to his room!"

"Eh, that's better than my other workers..."

* * *

It's pretty obvious that no one likes Il Paintissamo, so I had a lot of fun tourmenting him here. Like all the villains in the series, he'll probably come back. 


	8. The Doot Doot Brothers

Mario and his friends were waiting at the Delfino Airport. "When's he gonna get here?" asked Toad.

"Soon," said Mario, "he said he was busy cleaning ghosts out of Daisy's castle."

A plane landed. Out came Luigi himself! "I'm here!"

Mario ran over. "Luigi! We were waiting!"

"You must have had trouble with those ghosts in Daisy's castle!" said Toad.

"Oh, Toad..." laughed Luigi. "Naive little Toad."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mario finally broke the awkwardness. "So...how are things?"

"Well...busy."

"With ghosts?" asked Toad.

Luigi laughed again. "Oh, Toad...naive little Toad."

"Don't make this a running gag, man," said Mario.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Mario and Luigi walked down Sirena Beach. "Wow," said Luigi, "nice sunset!"

"Yeah," agreed Mario, "I could look at it forever."

A Pianta stumbled by. "Every evening, I sit out here and stare right at that setting sun." He bumped into a tree. "...but for some reason, I keep walking into things now."

At the edge of the beach, The Mario Bros. noticed two dancing female Piantas backed up by a guitarist.

"Hey, look!" pointed Mario. "It's the dancing Doot-Doot Sisters!"

(Sung to the tune of the Spongebob Theme)

Guitarist: **_Who dances and hulas to tropical tunes_**

_**Doot-Doot Sisters**_

_**Who's out in the sunlight or under the moon**_

_**Doot-Doot Sisters**_

_**If shimmy and shaking is something you want**_

_**Doot-Doot Sisters**_

_**Then listen to guitar music that may haunt**_

_**Doot-Doot Sisters**_

All Three: **_Doot-Doot Sisters, Doot-Doot Sisters, Doot-Doot Sisters_**

Guitarist: **_Doot-Doot Sisters!_**

"Can we go home now?" moaned one sister. "We're tired!"

"My arms can't flail much longer!" complained the other one.

The guitarist motioned to some cheering Nokis. "Hey, the fans want more, don't you?"

"More dancing!" chorused the Nokis.

One of the sisters walked away. "No! We're leaving!" The two sisters jumped in a boat and sailed away.

"Hoo boy," said the guitarist.

Mario jumped where the sisters had been standing. "Don't worry, buddy! Me and Luigi will be the Doot-Doot Brothers!"

"Says who?" said Luigi.

Mario shrugged playfully. "Hey, you wanted fun, and I'm giving you fun! Now dance!"

Mario: **_We're the Doot-Doot Brothers and dancing's our game_**

Luigi: **_I think I'll look back on this episode in shame_**

Both:**_ If you want two great dancers then we have the answer_**

_**We're better than the others, you'll be hooked on the plumbers!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on Castaway's Island, an odd crate washed up. The stranded Painta pulled it over. "It's from WarioWare Inc. Weird."

Wario and Waluigi jumped out. "I knew we'd get somewhere in that crate!" laughed Wario. "Now let's do what villains do best! Trash this place!"

Castaway rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Ha! Mario will stop you like he does to every villain!"

"Mario's here!" cried Waluigi.

"And his brother, too," said Castaway. Waluigi broke down and cried.

"He has issues," said Wario. "If Mario's here, we'll have to use this island as a hideout. You're gonna go now."

"What do you mean..." Wario threw Castaway onto the island's plaza before he could finish his sentence. "I'll be back! I can't help it!"

"Hey," Waluigi pointed out, "if we threw him there, then he can just warn everyone that we're here."

"Crap. Okay, you'd better go capture him."

"Me!" exclaimed Waluigi. "Why not you?"

Wario motioned to some furniture in their crate. "I need to accommodate our place."

"Always with the accommodations...fine, I'll go." Waluigi swam towards the plaza.

Wario pulled out a gameboy and started playing. "Accommodating done."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario and Luigi were dancing in the middle of the plaza when Castaway ran over.

"Hi, Castaway!" called Mario. "We're pop stars!"

"AmiYumi has nothing on us!" grinned Luigi. "We even have the high voices!"

"Yet no sex appeal," sighed Castaway.

"What?"

"You didn't hear that," Castaway said quickly. "Some weird guys washed up on my island from..."

Waluigi jumped out and attacked Castaway, cutting him off. "HA! You can't give me away now, 'cause I already did!"

"Hey, it's the pathetic villain!" waved Luigi. "Hi, pathetic villain!"

Waluigi glared at them. "So you think I'm pathetic? Then see how PATHETIC MY BOMBS ARE!" Waluigi whipped out a bomb that defused itself.

"Pathetic," whispered Mario.

"Well," fumed Waluigi, "you won't think I'm pathetic when Wario comes!"

Mario and Luigi stopped dancing. "Wario!" repeated Mario. "That's different! He's an actual threat!"

"I'll never tell where he is!" said Waluigi.

"He's on my island," said Castaway.

"He told, not me," said Waluigi.

Luigi stopped dancing. "I'll grab my vacuum and you grab your water pump! We'll take him out now!"

"NO!" roared the crowd. "More dancing!"

Mario shrugged and continued dancing. "Well, if it's what they want..."

Luigi joined him. "Whatever happened to being heros?"

"Meh. If Wario does something really bad, we'll get him."

"Who's pathetic now?" Waluigi ran off, laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Mario sat in his bedroom, getting a massage from Peach. Luigi sat next to them, getting a massage from Toad.

"You know," said Mario, "Waluigi was right. It was pretty pathetic of us not to even try to stop him and Wario."

"Don't worry," said Toad. "You guys are like AmiYumi with more sex appeal."

"WHAT!" cried everyone.

Luigi pushed Toad off. "Stop the massage. I don't think I even asked for one."

"Relax," smiled Peach, "Toad is harmless."

"Thanks!" said Toad. "...I think."

Mario heard laughter at the window. Someone had drawn a big "W" on it. "Wario was here! He's not gonna get away with that!" Mario jumped out the window to fall into a mob of crazy villagers.

"Do the Mario!" shouted everyone.

"I can't do a crazy dance now!" protested Mario. "I have to go stop my enemy!" All the villagers looked sad. Mario sighed. "Fine..." He started dancing. Luigi tried to sneak out the back door, and was also swept up by the fans.

Wario and Waluigi watched all of this from Castaway's Island and laughed. "This is the life!" cackled Wario. "We watch Mario and Luigi get tortured from our own little island!"

"Yeah!" agreed Waluigi. "We should stay here!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Peach found Castaway glaring at Wario and Waluigi sitting on his island.

"What's wrong, Castaway?" asked Peach.

"Look at what they're doing to my island! They're trashing the place with their litter, and when nature calls, they don't even use the special pipe!"

"Mario's been down that pipe and says it's full of polluted water," said Toadsworth. "I wonder what dirtied it up in the first...oh my."

"I thought you liked being in the plaza," said Toad.

"I do, but I don't like my other home being vandalized by a pair of...well, vandals! Besides, if I end up back there, I want it to be clean."

Peach nodded. "I understand. Even I have an odd soft spot for the cell Bowser usually locks me, in, although it's not really the same thing. Don't worry, Mario and Luigi will stop them!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, Mario, Luigi and Castaway rowed to the island in a boat. "Thanks for letting me come with you, guys," said Castaway.

Luigi grinned. "The more to wail on them, the better."

Wario looked up to see the trio rowing towards them. "It's THEM!"

"I'll alert the fans with the special 'Doot-Doot Brothers' whistle!" Waluigi blew a whistle, only to be swept away by a tornado. "Mama mia!"

"That was a warp whistle, idiot!" called Wario.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waluigi ended up in a maze with Pac-Man. "Ooh...old school. Hey, those power pellets look surprisingly good!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pathetic," said Wario. "Well, at least the fans are coming anyway."

The fans came in boats of their own, surrounding Mario and Luigi. "Dance! DANCE!"

Reluctantly, the Mario Bors. obeyed. As they danced, Wario kicked their boat, so it floated back to the plaza.

"That was too close..." said Wario, leaning against a tree. "We'll have to really get them next time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Mario and Luigi finally escaped their fans. They sat up in a tree on the highest point of Noki Bay. "At least no one knows we're here," said Luigi.

"I'm really sorry, Luigi," apologized Mario. "I thought we'd have fun together, but after I volunteered us to be dancing idols and Wario and Waluigi came, it's all work."

"Hey, busting those villains is fun. The weapons, the mayhem, the chases, even the deathtraps!"

Wario jumped out from his hiding place and threw a net on them. "You're about to get a great deathtrap!"

"Never!" Despite the fact that they were trapped in a net, Luigi managed to throw himself and Mario over the edge, falling down towards the water.

"Luigi, we're in a net!" Mario pointed out. "How are we supposed to swim?"

"Uh-oh."

Waluigi was waiting below in a boat. He caught the Bros.

"Why did you save us?" asked Mario.

"We have a better death planned for you!"

"You're still pathetic," said Luigi.

"Shut up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, Mario and Luigi, still in the net, were suspended over a mob of fans from a tall building in the plaza.

"Villagers of Isle Delfino!" announced Wario. "We have who you want! Now is your chance to truly own the Doot-Doot Brothers!"

"We will lower them down to you, who will cut open the net," continued Waluigi. "Afterwards, everything on them is yours! Their clothes, mustaches...even their bodies!"

"Here they come!" laughed Wario.

The frantic fans jumped up and down, clawing at the plumbers who came closer and closer. Suddenly, Peach floated by on her parasol and winked at Wario and Waluigi. They stopped lowering Mario and Luigi.

"She winked at ME!" cried Wario.

"No, at ME!" They scrambled after Peach.

A tongue whipped out and grabbed Mario and Luigi, pulling them to safety. Of course, it was Yoshi.

"We're alive!" cheered Mario.

"Thanks to wacky comedy relief!" added Luigi.

Insulted, Yoshi swallowed them.

"I forgot to tell you..." said Mario. "He's sensitive."

"Ah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, chasing Peach, Wario and Waluigi ran into Castaway. "You two are gonna go clean my island and then leave," said the Pianta. "NOW!" Castaway threw Wario and Waluigi over to his island.

"This stinks," sighed Wario.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Mario and Luigi hid in their bedroom.

"It's a beautiful day outside, you two!" called Peach. "You can make a fort out of couch cushions later!"

Mario peeked out. "As fun as this is, we're actually hiding for our own protection."

"In case you've forgotten," reminded Luigi, "we were almost killed last night!"

"Don't worry," smiled Peach. "The islanders have found a new obsession."

FLUDD was dancing with Poltergust. Everyone cheered, even the original Doot-Doot Sisters.

"Wow," said Mario.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, everyone rowed over to Castaway's Island, where Wario and Waluigi had finished cleaning.

"We're done!" sighed Wario in exhaustion. "Now we're gonna get in this crate and sail away."

"You can do better than sailing..." Castaway shoved them into the crate and threw them far across the ocean.

"We should have used the warp whistle!" Waluigi cried inside the crate.

The last thing everyone heard before the crate disappeared into the distance was Wario: "You're pathetic!"

"That was fun," said Mario. "Let's go now."

"No thanks," said the Castaway, sitting down, "I've never seen my island this clean before. I think I'll stay until I get off next."

"Does he do this every episode?" asked Luigi.

"We've gotten used to it," said Mario.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, everyone stood at the airplane. "Well," said Luigi, boarding it, "I hate to leave so soon, but Daisy needs me."

"More ghosts?" asked Toad.

"Oh, Toad...naive little Toad."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Just leave before you can say that again! ...it was great seeing you."

"You too, Mario."

The Doot-Doot Sisters danced nearby.

"Hey, I thought you quit!" said Mario.

"We did! But after seeing you over that massive mob," said one of them, "we sort of missed our old job."

"We're going to stand up for ourselves more, though," said the other one.

"Great! Goodbye, everyone!" called Luigi. Everyone waved as the plane took off.

* * *

When writing this,I made sure to portray Mario and Luigi as equals. When Luigi hides in couch cushions, so does Mario. 


	9. Treasure Hunting

One morning, Toad was lying on the beach with Peach. As they lay there, a wave of clouds rolled over the skies. This was odd to them, as they very rarely had cloudy weather. It actually looked as if it would rain!

Peach sat up, surprised. "Rain clouds? I haven't seen those since the island lost its' shines!"

"The island lost its' shines?!" cried Toad, mishearing Peach.

The princess shook her head. "No, I was just remembering..."

"THE ISLAND LOST ITS' SHINES!" announced Toad. A bunch of islanders heard this and started running around, screaming.

Mario, seeing the commotion, hopped over. "I bet it was the Koopas! Well, if I found the shines once, I'll find them again!"

A Pianta sat under an umbrella. "I'm a professor of birds, so I think I know what I'm talking about," he announced to everyone. "You see, there is said to be a mystic bird that holds the power of the shine sprites. It's feathers are a beautiful gold, and if gotten wet, the shines will be restored."

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww," breathed Mario. "So, where is it?"

"The legends tell of it flying around Noki Bay."

"I've gotta get to Noki Bay, pronto!" cried Mario.

FLUDD sighed. "As if we were going to do anything else."

Mario and FLUDD blasted down to Noki Bay, and bumped into an elderly Noki fisherman. "Watch it! I'll totally gut you like a fish! I mean it!"

"Sorry, sir," apologized Mario. He swams towards the boat rental shop. "Man, that guy freaks me out." They climb ashore to meet the racoon in charge.

"Greetings, Mario!" cried the racoon. "What brings you to my shop?"

"Sorry, I'm not here to rent a boat," explained Mario, eyeing the thick clouds in the sky. "I'm wondering if you've seen a shiny bird anywhere."

"Indeed, I have. Way up there." The Racoon pointed up a tall mountain. Indeed, a golden bird was fluttering around. "I've certainly never seen one around here before."

"FLUDD, could your rocket get me up there?" asked Mario.

"Probably not."

Mario sat down. "I wanna go home."

A few more clouds rolled in. The sky got darker. Some Nokis looked up in surprise. Worst of all, it began to rain. "Aw, great," cried Mario. "I can't let this happen to the island! How do I get up those mountains?"

"Well," mused the racoon, "there are those tight wires..." Mario dashed up them, but they snapped and he fell back to the Racoon with a splat. "...of course, they're supposed to be repaired soon," continued the racoon. "But then there's the Bay's cannon..." Mario ran to the cannon, and was shot into the mountainside. "...but we never got that one to work right. And then there's my amazing flying boat over there..." Mario jumped into a boat, which promptly sank. He was then chased around the Bay by hungry Cheep-Cheeps. "...just kidding!" laughed the racoon. "I was planning on scrapping that one, anyway."

Mario started to strangle the racoon. "NO MORE JOKES! Tell me a REAL way to get up to that bird!"

The plumber was suddenly caught in the butt with a fishing rod. The crazy fisherman, who was standing on a little island nearby, reeled him is. "See that little gray box on the mountainside?" he pointed out to Mario.

"Yeah..."

"Spray it. See what happens."

"Mario," whispered FLUDD, "my sensors indicate cheap writing."

"Well, that part where I attacked the Racoon guy was funny," said Mario.

"I suppose."

Mario sprayed the box. Suddenly, part of the mountainside opened up, revealing a path.

"The ancient Nokis had many treasures, which they hid in this mountain," informed the fisherman.

Mario grinned. "That may be cheap, but it's good enough for me! We've gotta get pumped, FLUDD! We're treasure hunters now!"

"We are?"

(To the tune of "Learn to do It" from _Anastasia_, starting from the "shoulders back" verse)

Mario: **_Now, I'm the one with arms and legs_**

_**So I'm the leader by default**_

FLUDD: **_I know that I'm the straight man_**

**_That's a good thing?_**  
Mario: **_You can help me vault!_**  
FLUDD:**_ So here we go_**

Mario: **_Let water flow_**

FLUDD: **_The sun is gone, that's wrong_**  
Mario: **_But first we must sing this song_**

**_If I can hunt for treasure, you can hunt for treasure_**  
FLUDD: **_I couldn't agree more_**  
Both: **_That's for good measure_**

Mario: **_Guys, just listen to me and then you_**

Both: **_Learn to hunt for treasure too_**

Mario: **_Let's see first, we'll need a map_**

FLUDD: **_But we never received one_**  
Mario: **_I've got crayons to draw one with_**

FLUDD (sarcastically): **_Oh, I see, how very fun_**

Mario: **_For my time spent..._**

FLUDD: **_...it looks decent_**

Mario: **_Now let's head up the hill_**

Both: **_But we'll finish this song still_**

FLUDD: **_If I can hunt for treasure_**

_**You can hunt for treasure**_

Mario: **_When you're asked to do it_**

Both: **_You'll say, "with pleasure!"_**

FLUDD: **_Just rely on clichés_**

Both: **_And then you_**

_**Learn to hunt for treasure too**_

Racoon: **_Prove your measure_**

All: **_You can hunt for treasure too!_**

"Here we go!" Mario ran up, only to be grabbed tightly by a tentacle. To his surprise, Gooper-Blooper was sitting at the top of the mountain, along with Bowser and the Koopalings.

"Bowser!" cried Mario.

"Surprised to see me?" smiled the Koopa.

"No, I'm actually surprised to see Gooper-Blooper! Why the heck are you reusing him again? Two appearances was enough!"

"Well," defended Mario, "we show up all the time..."

"You're interesting!" cried Mario. "You talk! You provide comic relief! This is just a freaking giant squid!"

"Ahem," grumbled an annoyed FLUDD, "would you mind telling us how you stole the shines?"

"I never stole any shines!" said Bowser. "We heard your fungus friend on the beach, so we threw a plan together."

Larry held up the golden bird. "See this bird?" Larry shoved it in a puddle. It was washed of, revealing a normal green bird.

"He's been painted?!" gasped Mario. "I'm so confused!"

"We never took any shines in the first place!" cackled Wendy.

"Then why did it start to rain?" wondered FLUDD.

Bowser threw his arms apart. "It's WEATHER. It just...happens sometimes."

"Wow, I feel pretty stupid," sighed Mario.

"You are," Bowser turned to one of his kids. "Start the machine, Ludwig."

Ludwig dropped a large propellor into the Bay. With a remote, he made it start spinning, forming a whirlpool.

"Mama mia!" stared Mario.

"Ah, you flatter me," smiled Ludwig. "Soon all of Noki Bay will be in utter chaos and confusion!"

Down below, all the Nokis in their floating houses were screaming in terror. Iggy and Lemmy put a tied up racoon into a boat and shoved it towards the whirlpool.

"At least throw me a paddle!" called the racoon.

"Don't be..." started Lemmy.

"...stupid!" continued Iggy. "Why would you need a paddle if..."

"...you're tied up?" finished Lemmy.

"It would be comforting," admitted the racoon.

"One question," said FLUDD, turning back to Bowser. "Why did you bring Gooper-Blooper, again?"

"Felt like it. I need someone to throw Mario into the storm! Do it!"

Gooper-Blooper flung Mario off the cliff. FLUDD managed to hover them back up, so Mario could come down on Gooper-Blooper with a kick to the face. The Koopalings scrambled towards the plumber to stop him, but the blooper's flailing tentacles accidently held them back. Gooper-Blooper fell backwards, revealing an opening to a long pit going through the mountain. Morton quickly shoved Mario in.

"Good job!" congratulated Bowser.

Morton nodded and called into the pit. "Take that, you stupid, moronic, silly, incompetent plumber! Your song led to nothing! It was pointless and anticlimactic and obviously thrown in to lengthen the episode!"

Roy shoved Morton off the cliff into the whirlpool. "Man, he can do things right, but he never shuts up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario was lying dazed at the bottom of the pit. "What is this place?"

He and FLUDD looked around. Lots of treasure was scattered around, including large vases and coins.

"I've heard about this place," said FLUDD. "Gooper-Blooper was sitting on top of the entrance to the ancient Noki burial ground."

"And Bowser was so busy trying to catch us," realized Mario, "that he didn't look down here to see what there was!"

The green bird was fluttering around in there as well. Mario saw it. "Hey, that bird flew in here! The poor guy doesn't know what's going on."

FLUDD gazed at the wall. "According to these markings, there doesn't seem to be any exit, and my rocket isn't high enough to blast us out. Mario, we may be stuck."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser was watching the storm above. "Okay, Gooper-Blooper, do your stuff!"

Gooper-Blooper jumped down into the whirlpool and began to spray ink everywhere, causing more of a mess.

Morton frantically climbed onto the squid for support. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for saving me! If my mouth was full of water, I couldn't talk, because if I couldn't talk, I wouldn't be me! What, oh what, would I do then?"

"Man, I wish Mario was down in that whirlpool, too," sighed Bowser. "I'd love this moment even more."

"Well, you still trapped him," reminded Ludwig.

"It's not the same thing!"

Lemmy flew by, smashing into a wall. "Their cannon is AWESOME!"

In the storm below, the Racoon's boat was now caught in the whirlpool, getting deeper and deeper towards the sharp swirling blades of the propellor. "HELP US, MARIO!"

Jr, meanwhile, was still thinking of ideas to get rid of Mario. "How about I go down there as Shadow Mario and..."

Roy punched him. "Then how are YOU supposed to get out, moron? Wait, that's a good way to get rid of you. Never mind."

"I've got an idea!" Wendy dropped a Bob-Omb down into the pit. "Let's see how Mario escapes that!"

"Finally!" cried Bowser. "Someone has a decent idea!"

"YOU OWE ME NOW!" screeched Wendy.

"Uh-oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario ran around in the tomb, trying to avoid the Bob-Omb, which was following him, counting down for the self-destruction.

"Jump in a vase!" ordered FLUDD. Mario did, but the Bob-Omb stayed in front of it, ready to explode. The green bird flew around, and the Bob-Omb locked onto it and chased it elsewhere. It ended up blowing up at the other side of the tomb.

Mario peeked out of the vase. "That was one smart bird..."

"Is it alright?" wondered FLUDD.

Out of the destruction flew the victorious bird, unharmed.

"It's safe!" cheered Mario. "And the Bob-Omb blew us a way out!" Mario jumped to the entrance to see Gooper-Blooper with Morton still climbing on him. Gooper-Blooper's tentacles were flying everywhere.

"What's that blooper doing?" wondered Mario.

"It appears to be trying to hit Morton," said FLUDD.

"Wow, we're going faster and faster and faster in this whirlpool!" cried Morton. "Isn't this cool ink? It's so smooth and gunky! I love gunk! Just the sound of the word...gunk, gunk, gunk!" The Koopa continued to blissfully dodge the squid's attacks, resulting in Gooper-Blooper smacking himself in the face. Many times.

Mario made a battle plan with FLUDD. "We have to stop the Koopas! I'll save the Nokis in the whirlpool and you get the controls!"

"How?"

Mario simply sprang off. "Not now, saving lives!"

"Easy for the man with limbs to say..." FLUDD hovered up mountain path and took Bowser by surprise.

"FLUDD!" gasped the villain. "I didn't blow you up?"

"It was MY idea!" Wendy boasted.

"I couldn't care less," said FLUDD.

Bowser pointed at the water pump. "Koopa pack! Attack!" The Koopas ran at FLUDD who rocketed into the air, resulting in them all crashing into each other.

Below, Mario was untying the Racoon. "Hurry, Mario!" he urged. "We're getting closer to that sharp propeller!"

"I never really liked sharp propellers..." admitted Mario.

Gooper-Blooper suddenly lashed onto Mario and started swinging him around, using him to knock Morton off.

"Hey, best buddy Gooper-Blooper," squawked Morton, "you must have accidently hit me with a stinky plumber! Why'd you go and do that?"

Mario grabbed Gooper-Blooper's suction mouth and started pulling, knowing that it would cause the creature to lose its' ink and deflated.

Above on the mountains, Larry managed to grab FLUDD. "Got it!"

FLUDD calmly sprayed his water at Ludwig, knocking the propeller's controls out of his hands and down into the water. The propellor stopped just as the Racoon reached it. He safely floated to the top.

Meanwhile, Mario managed to pull Gooper-Blooper's mouth off again. The blooper quickly deflated and all the ink he had put in the Bay disappeared. He swam over to the racoon. "That's a relief. You okay?"

"Yes. I have the body mass of a beach ball."

"I see."

Bowser, still on the mountain, threw FLUDD at Mario, hitting him on the head. "HA! You got owned, Mario! YOU STILL GOT OWNED!"

Mario just stared. "Okay..."

Bowser suddenly tripped and fell into the water. The fisherman caught him and reeled him in. "Wow, I hooked a whopper!"

Bowser glared at him and tried to unhook himself, getting tangled up in the fishing lines in the process. "Get off of me!" He tried to breath fire on the lines, but ended up burning himself. He screamed and jumped into the water.

Larry sighed. "This is embarrassing. Let's go home." The Koopas swam away.

Mario shrugged the weirdness off and turned to the Nokis. "So, are your houses okay?"

"A little scrambled," said one of them, "but no major damage has been done. Thank you for saving us, Mario."

FLUDD turned upwards, "And look, the sun is coming out!"

The green bird fluttered over. Mario stroked its' feathers. "Sorry you had to get mixed up in this, little guy." He looked into the water and pulled out a little blooper. "And HERE'S what's left of Gooper-Blooper! Well, I'm gonna make sure he never comes back!" Mario stuck the blooper in his mouth.

"Mario, that is not Gooper-Blooper," informed FLUDD. "I saw him swim that way."

Mario spat the blooper out. "ACK! Now I'll be tasting ink for a week!"

"Perhaps we should go home as well..." sighed FLUDD.

"I guess. Bye, everyone!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toad: What, you thought we were gonna contribute to the plot? Everybody deserves a break, sometimes!

Peach: I'm royalty. Get over it.


	10. The Wonderful World of Yoshi: Part One

It was morning on Isle Delfino, and the Koopalings were up to trouble as usual. Iggy and Lemmy were running through the Plaza with their arms full of fruit, being chased by a Pianta shopkeeper. "Get back here, you runts!"

"In all honesty..." called Lemmy.

"...we're not THAT evil..." continued Iggy.

"...we just do this..."

"...for kicks!"

They hadn't gotten far when they were stopped by Yoshi. "Hold it!" squawked the dinosaur in his helium-sounding voice.

"Get my fruits!" cried the shopkeeper.

Yoshi nodded and extended his tongue, grabbing the fruit from the Koopas' hands and eating it.

"Hey," complained the shopkeeper, "I meant for you to give them to me! Are you stupid?!"

Yoshi narrowed his eyes and turned to the Pianta. "We Yoshis are not a stupid species. But we do like to interpret things to our favor."

Iggy and Lemmy used this opportunity to escape.

"Well, at least stop them!" cried the flustered shopkeeper.

"Can do!" nodded Yoshi. The dinosaur chased them through the village. The pursuit eventually ended with the two Koopalings scampering a few feet into the ocean. Yoshi screeched to a halt. It was a well-known fact that Isle Delfino Yoshis dissolved and were sealed in an egg when they touched water.

"What's wrong, Yoshi?" taunted Lemmy. "Don't like water?"

"Just try and get us!" snickered Iggy.

Yoshi sprayed some fruit juice at them, but the Koopalings were just out of reach. They laughed at Yoshi's attempts to stop them.

"Is that all you've got?" cackled Lemmy.

Yoshi growled and extended his tongue towards them, attempting to swallow the Koopas. Anticipating this, they snatched his tongue and started to tug him towards the ocean.

"Aww," Iggy smiled gleefully, "I think he's shy!"

Lemmy tugged harder. "Come on in, Yoshi! The water's great!"

Yoshi frantically tried to resist. Even if his feet touched the water, it was egg time! By then, the Koopas would have gotten away!

Suddenly, the Koopas were sprayed from behind. Letting go of Yoshi's tongue (causing it to shoot back into his mouth and knock him onto his back), they turned around to see an angry Mario and FLUDD swimming next to them.

"I'm gonna show you two a little move I used on your dad once," said Mario. He grabbed the Koopalings' tails and spun them around. He threw them to the shore, where they crashed against the side of a building. They looked up to see Yoshi, who ate them and spat them out towards the volcano.

"Yoshi!" he cried triumphantly.

"Sorry about those darn Koopas, Yoshi," said Mario. "We showed them who's boss!"

"Mario, may I ask you something?" said FLUDD. "When exactly are we going to leave this island. This 'vacation' has lasted a long time."

"FLUDD, the islanders need us," explained Mario. "We're not leaving until the Koopas do!"

"Oh dear..." sighed FLUDD.

--

Mario did have a point. Since there were nine big Koopas living in Corona Mountain, the island's volcano, it was hard to keep them all down at once. Bowser and Roy were just sitting around thinking typical nasty Koopa thoughts when Iggy and Lemmy flew inside, right after being spat out by Yoshi.

"Our raid on the village..." croaked Iggy.

"...was a bust," finished Lemmy.

Roy adjusted his sunglasses. "I wouldn't call stealing fruit a raid. Now, the time I set out to punch every villager in the gut, THAT was a raid! Of course, Mario stopped me after five."

Lemmy crawled to his feet. "He stopped us, too."

"Yeah," whined Iggy, "we were just about to pull that stupid Yoshi into the water..."

"...and then he'd get sealed in an egg..." continued Lemmy.

Iggy sighed. "...but then Mario would just free him."

"I wish Mario was a Yoshi," nodded Lemmy. "It would be so easier, then."

Bowser, who had been lying on his back, had only been half-listening to conversation. However, this caught his attention. He sat up with a jolt. "THAT'S IT! We need Kamek! NOW!"

Iggy and Lemmy pulled Morton into the room. Morton, you see, had an unusual talent...

"Morton!" ordered Bowser. "Do your stuff!"

"Right, King Dad! What I am about to do will leave you stunned, stupefied! You will scratch your scaly head in wonder as to how I did it, but you will not dare to ask, because you will be speechless! You will be without speech! You will..."

Bowser growled.

"Right." Morton ran to the opening of Corona Mountain, took a deep breath, and shouted as loudly as he could. "KAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEK!!"

Kamek the Magikoopa flew over a few minutes later. "I heard you calling and came right over! Tell me, how did you get a megaphone powerful enough for me to hear miles away?"

"BEEEEEAAAAATS MEEEEEEEEE!!" shouted Morton, the sound waves from his voice leaving Kamek flattened into the ground.

"My pride and joy," Bowser said sarcastically.

Wendy pulled out a spatula and scraped Kamek off the floor. Bowser leaned over to him. "Okay, listen. I've got this plan..."

--

Later, Mario was strolling through the plaza with Toad and FLUDD. Kamek and Larry hid nearby in an alley holding a plateful of pasta.

"Now," whispered Kamek, "for this to work, we'll need to somehow trick Mario into eating the pasta..."

"Relax," said Larry. "I know this guy well enough." He calmly walked over to Mario and held out the pasta.

"Look out!" screeched Toad. "It's Larry!"

"Hey, Mario," smiled Larry, "want some pasta?"

Mario's eyes lit up. "Pasta, pasta, pasta!"

"Mario, don't eat that!" cried Toad.

"Can't resist. PASTA!" He scarfed it down in an instant. "Thanks. Got any more?"

"Why did you do that?!" moaned an astonished FLUDD. "Who knows what the Koopas put in it?!"

"Maybe they just believe in the sharing of fine Italian cuisine," shrugged Mario. He suddenly began to twitch. In a second, he had instantly morphed into...

A red Yoshi! "Owowowowowow!"

Larry doubled over with laughter. "Ha ha ha! This is priceless!"

Mario's clothes and FLUDD could not fit on him anymore. Everything fell off, except for his hat.

"Hey, Kamek," called Larry, "get a load of this!"

Mario tried to run at the Koopas, but fell over. "How do Yoshis walk with these feet?!" He looked up to see Kamek. "Kamek! What are you doing here?"

"Getting my kicks, Mario, getting my kicks."

Mario glared at the villains. "Toad, get me some fruit."

"Aww, it's hungry!" taunted Larry. "Maybe King Dad will let us keep him in a cage!"

Toad quickly brought Mario some bananas. Mario ate them and sprayed Kamek and Larry with fruit juice. For, although the Yoshis of Isle Delfino had a weakness of water, Koopas were known to have a weakness to Yoshi spit. It didn't trap them in eggs...it turned them into blocks.

"Good thing I know what Yoshi spit does to Koopas!" called Mario.

"Oh yeah?" shot back Larry, who had turned into a pink block. "Well, we know what water does to an Isle Delfino Yoshi! You'd better watch out, Mario!"

"Hmmph," said FLUDD. "If those Koopas dare return, I'll keep them at bay!" To demonstrate, FLUDD sprayed some water. Mario tried to scramble away.

"Watch it!" gasped Mario. "They were right about what water does to us Yoshis! I'll be trapped in an egg! What am I gonna do?"

"We'd better get Yoshi to help you!" advised Toad.

--

Soon, Yoshi, Toad, Toadsworth, and Peach were gathered around the fallen Mario-Yoshi. Or, rather, the Yoshi-Mario. For the sake of the story, he will still be called Mario.

"Um, if it helps, you're a CUTE Yoshi..." Peach smiled weakly.

Yoshi, the real Yoshi, will still be called Yoshi, walked around Mario, checking him out. "This is very interesting. I've never seen a red Yoshi. At least, not on this island."

"I don't care if I'm unique!" complained Mario, who was still lying on the ground. "How can I defend myself if I can't even walk AND I'm surrounded by water?"

Toadsworth looked at the ground. "I'm afraid only Yoshi can help you now."

Yoshi helped Mario to his feet. "You'll learn, Mario. All you need to do is know the basics. After all, I'm surrounded with water, and I get by just fine. Besides, you've been given one of the greatest things in life: A tongue!"

"Seriously?" said Mario.

"Uh-huh," smiled Yoshi. "Leave him to me, guys. He's got a lot to learn."

Yoshi began teaching Mario the basics.

(To the tune of "The Bare Necessities" from _The Jungle Book_ )

_**Well really, all you need's a tongue** _

_**The greatest thing indeed's a tongue** _

_**Because you know a tongue can get you through** _

_**I'm saying, all you need's a tongue** _

_**And it is known to rank among** _

_**The greatest gifts that nature gives to you** _

_**Wherever you're hungry, when your stomach growls** _

_**You won't settle for dung, see? That when Yoshi prowls** _

_**Because up in the tree so sweet** _

_**You'll always find something to eat** _

_**You can eat anything, but it's a waste** _

_**If what you eat has a nasty taste** _

_**But remember it's true** _

Mario: We're really stalling with this number, aren't we?

Yohsi: When you don't have too much material, it's what you have to do sometimes.

_**That you will always have a tongue to get you through** _

_**To get you through** _

_**Well really, all you need's a tongue** _

_**The greatest thing indeed's a tongue** _

_**Because you know a tongue can get you through** _

_**I'm saying, all you need's a tongue** _

_**And it is known to rank among** _

_**The greatest gifts that nature gives to you** _

_**Do you want something spicy** _

_**Or something more plain** _

_**Something cold and more icy** _

_**That's why you must train** _

_**Yes, train your tongue on what it likes** _

_**For instance, jellyfish or pikes** _

_**There are many fish out in the sea** _

_**The Oceanside's a good place to be** _

_**For seafood, shellfish, too** _

_**Yes, you will always have a tongue to get you through** _

_**To get you through** _

"Hey, this isn't too bad," said Mario. "So, can I...um...can I french with this?"

Yoshi was confused. "Can you what?"

"You know...french."

"I don't understand."

"Well...uh...never mind. I'd probably kill the girl, anyway."

--

The training continued. That evening, the two Yoshis sat on the rooftops, watching the sunset. Yoshi continued his song, however, he spoke the first few lines, rather than singing them.

Yoshi: Here's the end of the day, it's over

Think of everywhere you've been

'Cause let me tell you something, Mario

You'd better sleep, 'cause in the morning

A new day begins

And the best part of the day yet

Is sitting watching the sunset

_**If we knew for sure the sun was sweet, then** _

_**Years ago it would have been eaten** _

_**I'll tell you something true** _

_**You will always have a tongue to get you through** _

Wanna sing? Here's your chance!

Mario and Yoshi: _**Well really, all you need's a tongue** _

_**The greatest thing indeed's a tongue** _

_**Because you know a tongue can get you through** _

_**I'm saying, all you need's a tongue** _

_**And it is known to rank among** _

_**The greatest gifts that nature gives to you** _

"Wow, Yoshi, you're right!" grinned Mario. "Maybe it won't be so bad being a dinosaur. But I still miss my old body. I mean, I can walk now, but it's gonna be pretty awkward with Peach..."

"I never said that you had to stay a Yoshi. Don't worry, Mario, this is just to temporarily help you. We'll get your old form back."

FLUDD flew over, using his hovering mode. "Mario, how are you enjoying life as a Yoshi?"

"Could be worse," shrugged Mario. "Let me tell ya, the fruit's great!"

Suddenly, Roy jumped out from behind a rooftop and grabbed FLUDD. "Surprise! You're lookin' kind a hot, there! Lemme cool ya off!" He sprayed them both with FLUDD. Mario and Yoshi dissolved instantly!

"You monster!" cried FLUDD. The robot moved his head so he could spray Roy in the face.

The Koopa was undaunted. "Nice try, FLUDD! But a little water never hurt anyone...except Yoshis! Ha ha ha ha!" He gave FLUDD a hard toss into the distance.

--

Through the air and across the sea flew the little robot. He landed safely on the island of Castaway, a Pianta who always found himself stranded in the same place.

"I'm sorry I can't stay, Castaway," FLUDD said quickly, "but Mario and Yoshi are in trouble! Care for a lift back to the island?"

"Hey, why not?" Castaway strapped FLUDD on his back. FLUDD went into turbo mode and zooms back to the island. Although Castaway couldn't swim, the turbo blast kept him above water.

The two bumped right into Toad and Toadsworth when they got back to the island.

"Be careful, you two!" warned FLUDD. "The Koopas may be in the vicinity!"

"We know, FLUDD!" moaned Toadsworth. "They just captured the princess!"

"Where are Mario and Yoshi?" cried Toad. "We need them!"

"They got wet!" explained FLUDD. "Somewhere on this island, there are two Yoshi eggs with them inside! We must search now!"

Everyone ran in a different direction, except Castaway. "TWO Yoshi eggs? I think I missed something."

Eventually, both eggs were found. Yoshi was on Gelato beach and was easy to revive, as all he wanted was a banana (as expressed in a dream bubble floating above the egg). Mario, on the other hand, was in Hotel Delfino...and he wanted a pizza.

"Just great," grumbled Toad. "Do you know how hard it is to find pizza on this island?"

* * *

This episode's original title was "Mario Touch & Go." I'm glad I changed it.


End file.
